My Sacrifice
by Levi Jennings II
Summary: A MediatorxHP crossover! not a twin thing! It's AU. Lady Suzarrah Viperus... ring anybells? The hooded guy asked and I was all... huh? It's a diff version of Hp too, I kinda fused them all together GOF and Order of the Phoenix with My own Mediator version
1. I'm letting you go, but not much luck

Hi everybody!

It's another HP and Mediator and proudly, it's an original crap... I mean plot... yes.. plot. lol

No, it's not a twin thing.

All the characters in the Mediator'll have their share in the light,don't worry.

And the pairing... heheheh... it'll be a surprise.

I'm a devout P/S fan... but this isn't one of the P/S stories. Now, now, don't get put off, everybody'll have a share of the tempting little miss Suzie... lol.

If you've read the HP books, this is different. A bit.

Down, down, kiddies! I want it to be a bit of a shock... but anyway, I hope it isn't predictable. Fingers are crossed.

**_Disclaimer:_** Umm, I really don't know why we put this but everybody else does so... cool. I don't own the mediator characters and HP characters. They belong to Meg Cabot and J.K Rowling.

**_

* * *

_****_Suze POV_**

"Queen of the night people.."

"Gangbanger.."

"Suzie-Q"

"Freaky belligerent... Yoohooo"

I was getting mighty freaked. I was walking down a big space of blackness and all these people started calling me names. Luckily enough, I heard my loving stepbrother, Dopey, call me in his affectionate nickname for me.  
Note the sarcasm.

Then next was Jake, I started to shudder violently. It wasn't because of the insults they were callling me but the way they they're voice sounded... very sickly sweet that I started having flashbacks of Jacks-in-the-box and of Chuckie saying "I'm baaacckk."

The next voice really scared the hell out of me it was Andy, him calling me Suzie was freakish beyond high heaven and the way he said it was like he was some sort of Japanese General.

My lips started quivering as the temperature started to drop.

"Freaky belligerent!" I heard again.

What the?...

Then it clicked.

"Alright Kelly Prescott, show yourself, stop playing games, I'm gonna hit you sooo hard that you'll forget you're alive... show yourself!"

The voices started again, this time they were no longer familiar voices but they kept on calling me names, I was trying hard not to cry.

"Kelly..---" I stammered as I ran out of insults.

"Kelly... Piss... Pisscott! Stop it! Stupid bimbo! Stop it!" Tears were free falling from my eyes. I'm not usually the girl who cries at lame  
insults of lame bimbos but it hurt... a lot.

It sucks.

I wailed hard and loud. "Waaaaahhhh..."

A sticky ball of unknown substance was thrown at my forehead and I shut up immediately. I pulled it away from me but before I could complain or whine for that matter, dozens more of these slime balls were thrown blindly at me.  
It hit all parts of my body. It was a vicious cycle of splat and squish.  
People out of nowhere started to laugh at me but I couldn't see them, it was still pitch black. I whaled out again and started to run but all the gooey slime made me slip all over and I fell flat of my face.

As if on cue, A bright spotlight was focused on me, which came from nowhere.They were still throwing stuff at me. The laughing was getting more and more violent. I was crying already. "You silicone---based boobster! I swear I am going to knock the living...collagen from your lips and...and you can't even buy your way out of this 'cause I don't accept any majorcredit cards or anything at all! So hah!" I said with all pride that I could muster but ended up babbling instead.I tried and tried to run away but I kept on falling. Suddenly, Mr.Walden, our class advisor slash History teacher emerged from the dark, his hands were hidden behind him. The laughing stopped, the throwing of goo stopped too. I stood up.  
Carefully.

"Mr. Walden? What are you doing here?" I asked respectfully.

He looked at me seriously which caused me to tense up. I bacame self conscious. I checked my outfit. I was wearing my goddamn pajamas and it was covered with different colors of goo. Before I could look back at him,  
invisible hands started to push me. I landed at our school chair which I never noticed before.

"Who is the twelfth president of the United States?" Mr Walden asked  
fiercely.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered

An annoying buzzer echoed all through the room. ENGK! And with that the room I was in was lit and I found myself in our Quizzbee competition.

"Wrong, Simon!" Mr. Walden exclaimed. And the people watching me off stage started Boo-ing at me and they threw crumpled papers at me.

"Run, Simon! God you're such a snail!" I jerked my head and was very startled to see Mr. Sterling, our track team coach glaring at me. He started to stride towards where I was seated and I gripped the chair harder.

"I said run! Move it, move it! then he fired the starting gun. Members of the track team started to breeze past me. I looked blankly back at Mr.Sterling.

"You want to join the track team don't you? RUN!" He shouted.

"Y-y-yes, Sir." With that I started running and running... When I got to the finish line, I found myself in the middle of the dessert. Mr. Walden and Ms. Lambert crowded at me holding my test papers, which were all marked "F" in bright red which reminded me of blood.

"You failed!"

"Failed!" They both said and soon, a few more slimeballs and crumpled  
papers  
were thrown at me by an unseen force.

I shrieked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"AAAHHH!" I sat up from my bed. Beads of sweat were sliding from my forehead and the covers were twisted around me.  
I heard deep chuckling coming from the baywindow.

I crossed my fingers and hoped...

"Paul!" I hissed.

Pleasedon'tletitbehimpleasedon'tletitbehim

The form stood up and clapped the lights open.

"Quite an impressive show you got there." He said. It didn't make sense to me.

"Kelly? Pisscott? What are you on, Simon?" He started laughing. In the pale moonlight, his features were softened, and made him glow like a ghost.Then... it clicked. I was in deep shit. He now knew my deepest, darkest secret. Both of them actually. One is the I-See-Dead-People and  
now this.

My eyes widened and I gaped up at him.

"You- bastar--" I left my sentence hanging because verbal harm might cause him to divulge my secret.

"You talk in your sleep! HA-HA-HA" Were the words I was expecting but  
he was just laughing.

"Come on, Paul just say it."

"Say what?"

"That I'm a freak, I talk in my sleep and all that." I retorted

"Suze, I'm not like that." He said in a dead tone.

"Oh really? What are you? Heck I can't even find your name in the "Almost Decent Humans" directory, where in by the way, Scott is the cover model."

"Why don't you try S, as in Slater?" He retorted as if I was the dumbest barnacle in the world.

"I did and the closest one I've found was Son of a biatch which is relative to the sons of bitches clan." I nagged and a look of hurt and guilt clouded Paul's features.

"Maybe you were just too busy looking for the name Scott other than Slater." Scott was my almost boyfriend. I thought he was "The One" but turns out... he was just a show off boy. Yeah, it was a deal. If he gets me in amonthor less, everybody will vote for him as Sophomore Royalty. It's an end of the school year thing. And it hurts more when I found out Paul was the one whostarted with this bet. How did I find out you ask? I see the dead... and turns out, Scott has a dead girlfriend, Heather who by the way was a total evil hag around me but she warned me anyway... I was suspicious at first but the signs were there.

It's a long story so don't blame me if I got hurt.

"Suze, I told you a thousand times already... I didn't mean to." He resigned.

"Let me rephrase that for you. "Sorry, Suze, I didn't mean to leave you and my beloved brother, Jack to rot in Shadowland and I didn't mean to auction you off to the schools nastiest man whore after me.""

"That hurts, Suze"

"Whatever. Look, just forget about that." I said as I reluctantly stood up.  
I've kept this secret from everybody except my mom for forever now and I won't let Paul ruin that.

"Paul, please don't tell anyone." I pleaded as I walked over to him.  
What? I could go that low.

...Whatever happened to High and Mighty Suze is beyond me.

He placed his hands in his pocket and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, Suze."

A splitting headache erupted from my temples.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? A guy can't visit his classmate anymore?" he answered innocenltly.

**(A/N: They're totally angsty in this chapter and very OOC but as you know this is Fan Fiction... And By the way, I just e-mailed this part to myself and decided to use the copy paste method. Sorry if it uses just one side on the page... I was just so Lazy..)**

"Yeah, right." I answered as I plunked tiredly at my window seat. Paul sat  
beside me carefully. Usually I should be a big biatch around him but I  
really am tired, and worried... especially for tomorrow. All the auditions,  
essays, oral exams, quiz bees and finals are coming up. I stared at the  
ocean which was sparkling with the light of the crescent moon.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He placed an arm on my shoulder. I was startled so I  
flinched and pawed his hands off of me. I glared at him. He raised both his  
hands in a surrendering manner. I sighed.

"Sorry, Paul, it's just that... it's a busy week, and I've got loads of  
stuff to do." I hugged my knees and rested my chin at my arms.

"Tell me about it. Those teachers are tough. Torture." He sighed. "What got  
into you anyway? Why are you so busy in school now? No offense but I thought  
you were the type of girl who just lays back and goes with the flow."

"I wanted change. My mother wasn't exactly "proud" of me. So... Yeah" I  
answered in an effort to open my mouth since my chin was rested.

"Let me get it straight. You work hard to impress your mother, is that  
it?" he asked.

"Not really but... yeah... A bit for myself though" I answered tiredly.  
There was a lull in our conversation both of us were just looking at the  
ocean.

"So,... I heard you were trying out for the track team tomorrow." I couldn't  
hide the smile forming in my lips.

"Ah, you heard or you asked?" Coach Sterling isn't exactly the "Social type"  
to engage in a small talk.

"Latter..."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I am. Did you know, I almost ran the entire valley  
tonight? God... I was so tired, I fell asleep on the beach and the tide  
rushed in... my clothes were drenched. Gah. Almost drowned. No biggie  
there and did you see my clothes? They were like transparent already, my red  
bra was all lacey and bulged..."

Paul's eyes were just locked on the ocean. Silent.

"Too graphic. Sorry, I'm babbling on you, am I?" I asked bluntly.

"I think so." He answered. "That's a start." He said in a low voice.  
I heard gentle thumping on the window. It was drizzling.

The windows were closed. I could have sworn I left it open. Ah, good  
ole' mom always thinking about her daughter's good.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He followed my gaze at the window.

"Wasn't me." He declared.

"Oh, look it's raining. They say, the midnight drizzle, a view like  
this and a cup of hot chocolate can clear a troubled mind." he said in that  
comforting tone. They say or you say? but I was too tired to make a  
comeback.

I smiled blankly at the ocean.

"Here." Paul handed the cup of steaming hot chocolate to me. I didn't even  
notice him stand up. I guess I was just... distant today. Hey, I just found  
out I was some trophy girl, yippee! not.

"Thanks." I said vaguely. "I put marshmallows in it, the way you like it."  
He said comfortingly and I accepted it.

Rewind and freeze.

"What did you say?" I asked, more attentively now.

"Here?" He repeated as if I was on crack.

"No," I rolled my eyes. "How did you know about my favorite?" Only my dad  
knows that. My mother hates these she says it makes the hot chocolate taste  
...funky.

"Oh... I talked to your father once." He answered sitting at the other  
corner of the bay window. (Across me)

"You did?" I asked incredulously. "That was a long time ago... I was  
young  
back then. It's a long story."

"We have all night." I answered with utmost determination.

"You have a lot of things to do tomorrow. Sleep." He ordered.

I wrinkled my nose. "Nah, I think I'll study instead."

Hell is freezing over, I tell you.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear you say that, Suze." I congratulated my  
self.

"Right. I'll be going then." Paul said. He was about to dematerialize  
but I grabbed his hand and when I saw the startled expression in his face, I  
immediately let go of it.

"Slater, wait. Why did you stop by?"

Then he was gone with a twinkle of dematerialization. I was left there  
alone, a cup still in hand.

I guess it's gonna be a long night... (How right I was.) I checked the  
clock. 1:30 a.m. This is just great.

Once I drink hot chocolate... I can't fall a sleep, usually it takes  
about  
10 hours for me before I can close my eyes to sleep.

I clapped the lights off, I slung my backpack behind my back, carried a  
beach towel and opened the window. It stopped raining already. The cold  
breeze overwhelmed my senses which were already used to the heat of the  
hot choco. I grabbed a jacket randomly. which happened to be my favorite  
black one then climbed out of the window then headed down the beach but  
before I did, I grabbed my digi watch just to keep track with the time.

It was a very very long night and when I first saw the rays of the sun, I  
checked my watch. Great. 5:30 a.m just thirty minutes to head back  
home, take a bath, get dressed and eat breakfast. With one big sigh, I  
started to walk back home... which suddenly turned into a jog since it was almost  
a quarter to 6 a.m when I arrived home.

**_080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808088080808080808080808080808080808080808080_**

The moment I stepped on land, namely my school, I immediately headed to  
the girl's comfort room to check my outfit. Since I so randomly snatched it from  
my drawer after wearing my underwear the other way around. Yes, and  
there, I twisted my hair into the sink to squeeze out the remaining water. I was  
wearing black slacks, totally too professional looking, a fit white tee  
which had an image of the Cuban hero, Che Guevara stamped at the  
middle. My favorite leather jacket, and white high heels? ( I hope I still have my  
rubber shoes in the locker) were additional toppings. All in all, I  
looked pretty okay. I was balancing a punk look and a professional one. Next  
trouble, make up. God, I hope my old make up case was here. please please  
please. My hand went deeper inside my messenger bag which suspiciously  
turned into a black hole. Luck was with me today, I found my leather  
make up bag. It's been almost a year since I last used this. Back then, the  
whole Girl In Black was more of a Susannah Simon than I was now. Let's just  
hope, not all of these make-ups aren't screaming: "Punk and Disorderly lives  
in Carmel" I came across an old make up compact. I blew the small bits of  
make up covering the cap. The brand was faded. I opened it and to my dismay,  
found only different shades of grey and a shiny shimmering white. All  
the other compacts were either cracked or too dark (in other words: black).

I brain stormed. I took a peek at my watch. 6:10 a.m. the school clock  
is late by twenty minutes. So ten minutes to glam my self up.

Think, Suze, think. What do you make out of all these grays and white?

**(A/N: I couldn't resist... sorry)**

Smokey eyes! Yes. It complements my professional looking slacks. I applied  
black fading to grey and lastly to shimmery white on to my eyes. The  
look was lacking something though... Ah, my favorite eyeliner... just perfect.  
Shit. I don't have a blush on nor lip gloss.

I racked my brain... only theories of the Civil war and the geometric  
figures popped out of my brain.

I slapped my face (Yes, I was that desperate) over and over until it  
was a bit flushed... heeeheeeh. It hurts. Gosh, I'm cranky. Lip gloss,  
hmmm... I  
got my toothbrush and yes, I brushed my mouth... and it was totally  
eeky  
because all these dried skin which got wet were peeling easily. My lips  
turned into a naturally pink blush.Ahah! a new beauty secret! (A/N:  
Please  
cut her some slack, It's her quizbee finals today. And I am so serious  
about  
slapping the face... and the toothbrush thing... I do that "sometimes"  
lol)

I smiled triumphantly at my reflection. Beat that. I checked my  
watch...  
6:18.. and just 2 minutes to go... hah.

I slung my bag and walked out. But then, (Woe me) my hair, all wet and  
untamed. I rushed inside the comfort room covering my head with my bag.  
I  
was halfway down to my locker when I remembered. I leaned down the  
sink,  
panting. I looked at my reflection. My hair was all over my face, kinda  
like  
"The Ring". A chill went up my spine... weird. Then suddenly, I heard a  
loud  
thunk coming from one of the stalls... (Speaking of The Ring.) My head  
immediately snapped towards the direction, waiting for that freaky  
little  
girl to come out of the bowl... I heard the lock twist. I gulped. The  
door  
slid open... (dun dun dun) And out came Kelly... I sighed in relief.  
Although the freaky girl climbing from the well is a hundred times much  
better than a... disheveled Prescott? What?

I stood straight. I ran a hand through my messy hair. "Kel---" But I  
was cut  
off because from the same stall emerged one Paul Slater buttoning up  
his  
Polo shirt. I just looked at them wide-eyed.

I can't believe it. Last night, I thought Paul and I had a connection,  
I  
thought... well... believe it or not, he had changed. He was a master  
of  
sexual innuendos when it came to me and a master of a 1000 watt ego  
when it  
came to the "ladies". And last night was just a big ruse to get Suze  
into  
his trap. I get it now. He wants to lure me into him so Scott would  
loose  
and he'll ne Sophomore Royalty when he really is a Sophomore Slump.  
Fall out  
boy... gets me everytime. See, they have this song which has the...  
nevermind.

The comb I was holding fell from my grip. Drat, they saw me, my mouth  
was  
way too wide open. Paul smacked his forehead with his palm and Kelly  
gave me  
a look which says "My life is perfect, sucks for you though."

"I--I'm s-sorry I d-didn't m-mean to disturb you two... I-I'll be  
going." I  
was stuttering already so I stopped myself before I babbled more. I  
didn't  
mean to but tears were now welling in my eyes... It got out of  
control...  
Shoot me now. A single tear fell immediately since I was looking down.

I was too hurt to give her a comeback so I immediately picked up my  
comb and  
run it through my hair too forcefully I might add and tied it (Which  
was  
still wet) in a bun... A bit higher than usuall, sure but, I didn't  
want to  
waste anymore of their time looking at me. So I stuffed my things back  
and  
ran off but without a little greet of "Nice Day" to the both before I  
left.  
I heard Paul groan in frustration and Kelly fired off with questions  
about  
his "Mood change" Oh yes, I still remember it. He was smiling broadly  
when  
he got out of the stall then he also tucked a stray strand of Kelly's  
hair  
then trapped her into his arms, Kelly even giggled.

I ran to my locker blindly. Bumping some students in the process and  
saying  
"Sorry" for about 5 times before bumping into another one. Tears were  
just  
freefalling from my eyes and I hated it. Why can't I find someone  
who'll  
love me true? Someone who... you know... will keep it real with me,  
someone  
who'll love me for my clumsy and ugly self and despite my imperfections  
and  
he'll see me through right? He has to.

I rested my forhead on the locker door finding peace within me... the  
strength... to live.

The sad truth has been dropped on to me like a holy bowling ball. I  
just  
cried in front of Kelly and Paul. They both knew why. Kelly now knew  
slash  
thought I was jelous of her. Paul thought or assumed that I like him  
now.  
All they know are lies. I'm just hurt. Plain and simple in bold leters.

Hurt

Why? you ask? I've just been fooled. And I believed it. I even trusted  
it.  
That's why.

I thank the God of Make-ups for a waterproof eyeliner. I got all the  
things  
I needed for the next two classes. Homeroom and History, both with Mr.  
Walden.

3rd Person POV

Among the hall where many students were walking, there was one who  
stood  
out. She walked indifferently. All the other people busy with their  
selves  
were walking ahead with their chins lifted high and their pace was  
fast,  
eager to start their day. But this one person was unhappy. She walked  
as if  
each step would lead her to hell. Left, right then sigh. It was a  
cycle. She  
hugged her books tightly to her chest, releasing one big sigh. A far  
away  
look overtook her delicate features. She twisted the knob to her  
Homeroom  
class and with her face still clouded, she entered.

"Ah, Miss Simon, My favorite student. How nice of you to finally decide  
to  
join us." Mr. Walden said to her. She was startled. She took a look  
back at  
the busy hall and noticed something she hasn't for a long time already.  
It  
was crowded with people, yes, but they were all under classmen. She  
blushed  
furiously then looked at the floor, she closed the door and just stood  
there.

"What are you waiting for? An applause? Take a seat." He ordered in a  
tone  
which reminded her of the dream she had last night. She walked over to  
the  
last row of tables where they're all unoccupied. CeeCee, her bestfriend  
was  
seated beside Adam were both seated in front of Suze. She was still  
looking  
down, her arms rested on the table like a perfect student. She was  
clearing  
her throat silently since she has been crying a bit. Her voice was a  
little  
rusty. A notebook was passed on to her from in front. She took it and  
leafed  
through it ,there stuck in the middle, she found a note.

Suze,

You Okay?

-Cee2x & Adam

She smiled. It was a true genuine smile. She might not have found her  
"One  
and Only" but she had the truest friends in the whole world. She  
decided  
that she won't let Paul or Scott... heck even Kelly ruin her day. She  
had so  
much else to do which requires her attention, things that are more  
important  
that the threeblind mice(aka Paul Scott and Kelly)

Dude, I'm totally fine. She wrote. Then, she drew a peach with a "Y"  
under  
it. (At least a very bad imitation of one)

Peachy and Dandy. What more could you want...:-P she added.

She passed it innocently to the two persons seating in front of her.  
Both  
hands of each went to retrieve the notebook. CeeCee and Adam sniggered  
at  
their mistake then they grinned at Suze who just shot them a  
"Riiiiigghhtt..." look. Which caused them to snigger some more already  
to  
the point where Adam was chocking with contained laughter. When he  
leaned at  
the backrest of the chair, He accidentally did so in a forceful way...  
A bit  
too forcefull actually that the chair went with him. And with a freaky  
circumstance, Adam's hand instinctively grabbed CeeCee by the neck and  
sent  
her with him. The whole class erupted with laughter, even Mr. Walden...  
but  
he stopped immediately. Suze didn't laugh, she payed close attention to  
the  
two. CeeCee was over Adam and his arm was around CeeCee's neck. Just by  
looking at the two, you could tell they were in a different world where  
the  
class wasn't laughing uproariously, where the teacher is sniggering and  
in a  
world where time stops... just... for love.

Slowly, Adam and CeeCee leaned in. Suze was jelous and happy at the  
same  
time because her bestfriends have finally found each other, and she was  
there...A witness of a true connection built on love, not lies. She was  
jealous because she wanted to experience it first hand but there was  
something stopping her from breaking down and crying. It was a voice.  
Calm  
and obscure. "Wait patiently, Suze because when it comes, It'll be  
worth an  
eternity of wait, every second of it." It said

Suze regained composure as soon as the voice inside her finished.She  
nudged  
Adam with her foot. The pair (Adam & CeeCee) broke apart immediately  
then  
returned to their seats. She (Suze) didn't mean to be rude but, the  
class  
was hoooting for them to continue and Mr. Walden was glaring at them  
already. Soon enough, Mr. Walden talked about the quizbee, end of  
school  
year stuff... yadda yadda. This time, the whole class was listening. It  
was  
a refreshing break for them to hear Mr. Walden not talk about stuff  
history  
related.

Normally,... The whole class was supposed to listen attentively.

Normally.

Someone was of an excemption.One started doodling intheir Civics  
notebook.

ouououououououououououououououououoouou...**_They say she's all that_**...uououououououououououououououououououo  
oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo **_Pretty clothes_** oeoeoeo **_Rich family_** oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe  
oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi **_Killer Looks_** ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioi  
ouououououououououououououououououou **_PUN_** uououououououo **_INTENDED_**uououououououououououououououououou  
oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe **_Fortunately_**eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe  
ioioioioioioioioioioio**_We Can All Have That_** oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio  
ououououououououououououououououououououououououou **_But I say,_**uououououououououououououououououououououou  
oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe **_She's_**oeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo  
ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio **_Got_** oioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio  
ouououououououououououououou...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...uououououououououououououououououou  
eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...**_You_**...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...,...eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

**_Suze_**

She doodled mercilessly at the clear page of her notebook. The  
lettering was  
made of overlapping black ink that grows thicker with each stroke,  
making it  
bold and eye- catching. She brushed invisible dirt from the paper and  
looked  
at it admiringly. Under the words, she started sketching an angel... A  
bad  
ass one with pretty black wings and a halo around her head. It was  
wearing a  
black spaghetti tank top with a lot of belts securing it in place, she  
was  
also wearing a leather-mini skirt and combat boots. She looked lonely  
and  
vulnerable. In her hands were flowers, white ones and the angel there  
was  
letting the petals be carried in the wind.

Suze took a look at Mr. Walden to check if he noticed that she wasn't  
listening.

He didn't notice.

She went back to her work. A tear stained the paper, she didn't know  
who it  
was from, that is, until she felt that her cheeks had wet trails of  
tears.  
She wiped it trying to be casual. Her drawing was stained. She rolled  
her  
eyes, angered in her self but she continued to sketch anyway. She drew  
a  
light house as a background then as an after thought, she focused the  
light  
coming from the lighthouse to the angel. She smiled.

"After lunch, it'll be the face off of our two representatives for  
Science,  
History, and Math. Suze and Paul."Mr. Walden announced. Suze's  
attention  
snapped back at the class when she heard her name. She raised her hand  
to  
ask a question.

"What time sir?" One pupil asked.

"After lunch." Mr. Walden answered

"Sweet! No Math" One pupil exploded and the whole class followed. Suze  
raised her hand to ask a question... again.

"Suze?" Mr. Walden called

"Can you repeat what you said about the Quizbee?" she asked.

"After lunch, you and Paul will have a face off round for the finals at  
the  
auditorium, Which reminds me..." Suze's eyes bulged out of their  
sockets  
muttering stuff under her breath which consisted of "Stupid" and a  
random  
name that pops out of her head.

Paul's eyes never left Suze.

**_Paul POV_**

Class just begun and Mr. Walden entered holding a steaming cup of  
coffee. I  
noticed that Suze still wasn't in class. Our teacher just droned on...  
reprimanding students, going over the guidelines of the school which  
some  
violated... yada yada yada.

Suze just entered. Her eyes were focused straight ahead but I noticed  
she  
wasn't paying any attention at all, I don't even think that she noticed  
class was starting.

"Miss, Simon,..." Mr. Walden continued his tyranny but I didn't pay any  
attention. My jaw dropped at how hot she was. Even though I saw her  
this  
morning in an... unconvinient time... I didn't notice how hot she  
looked,  
only now. Her eyes were all smokey making her look elusive. Her hair  
was  
tied in a messy bun, a bit higher than usual, sure, but it really added  
to  
her hotness. Damn, her style is smokin' (I did just say that)

Suze just stood there by the door. Mr. Walden asked her if she was  
waiting  
for an applause. I looked around, trying to see if all the other  
students  
notice how Mr. Walden is acting around Suze. My eyes drift from face to  
face, I noticed they were staring, I followed their gaze... Suze. She  
was  
walking towards her seat and all the eyes of the students followed her,  
even  
girls, some were looking envious (Including Kelly) some were looking at  
her  
like she was a God (Please notice that some girls actually did this and  
I  
got chills.) The guys of the class were hopeless. They were staring at  
her  
like she was a walking... wonka bar. I didn't think Suze noticed all  
those  
stares. She just kept her head down.

I even noticed Mr. Walden staring at her... err,... back side while she  
walked. Seriously, the guy needs a toy.

When she sat down, everything seemed to have returned to normal...  
except  
for a few who were staring her down (cough cough). I pried my eyes away  
from  
her and focused on Mr. Walden... wondering who is available to be  
hooked up  
with him.

Ms. Stadmore? No, defenitely not.

Sister Ernestine? Perfect Combination... A song which starts with those  
words started singing in my head.

Perfect combination  
Lovers you and me  
A perfect combination  
We couldn't ask for any better

I snigger at the thought.

Then, I was rudely interrupted when I heard a loud crash coming from  
the  
back. The class bacame muted then erupted with laughter when they saw  
CeeCee  
and Adam lying on the floor on top of each other. I was about to laugh  
but I  
saw Suze...

She was quiet, staring. She was looking at Adam and Ceecee and there  
was  
this look in her eyes...

It clicked.

...Oh...

She glared at the entire class population when she heard them hooting  
for  
Adam and Ceecee who were about to kiss. I swear she was glaring so hard  
from  
face to face but when it came to me, she ignored me, then went off  
glaring  
at the others. She kicked Adam by the shoulders lightly as if snapping  
them  
back to reality. The whole class moved on.

Except for me. I was looking at Suze. She seemedengrossedat something  
she  
was writing. From my view, it looks like she was carving something into  
the  
chair, the veins in her arms became visible at the pressure of her pen.  
I  
swear I was so curious at what she was writing. I borrowed Kelly's  
compact  
then used it's mirror to look more closely at Suze's work but instead,  
my  
mirror centered at Suze's face. She was frowning a bit and her eyes  
were  
getting sparkly. It wasn't long when a tear slid down her face then  
another.  
She looked at the ceiling. A look of curiousity over took her face.  
Then,  
she touched her cheeks. When she found it wet, she rolled her eyes then  
muttered something under her breath. She resumed drawing. After a  
while, she  
smiled at her work.

"After lunch, it'll be the face off of our two representatives for  
Science,  
History, and Math. Suze and Paul." Mr. Walden announced. My attention  
snapped back at the class then immediately closed Kelly's compact. I  
never  
thought I'd hear it you know?

Suze and Paul.

Paul and Suze...

It sonded so right... but so wrong at the same time... my history  
teacher  
said it. That't why.

Wait, what?

"What time sir?" I heard a student ask.

"After lunch." Mr. Walden answered

"Sweet! No Math" One pupil exploded and the whole class followed.

"Suze?" Mr. Walden called and my head snapped to her direction.

"Can you repeat what you said about the Quizbee?" she asked with ahint  
of  
outrage in her face.

"After lunch, you and Paul will have a face off round for the finals at  
the  
auditorium, Which reminds me..." Suze's eyes bulged out of their  
sockets.  
Her face was screwed up in a look of disgust, reluctance, outrage,  
disbelief... the list goes on. She could really enter Guiness Book of  
records under "Human able to screw her face in a thousand emotions"

Let me break it down.

Reluctance- She saw me with Kelly in the bathroom. Understandable.

Disgust- I'm hot. Un- understandable

Outrage- She caight me with Kelly? Understandable

Disbelief- Did she think she was smarter than me? Excuse me... who does  
she  
think she is?

Mr. Walden dismissed our first period with Kelly hounding him because  
of  
this extra credit scheme.

"What's your problem Suze?" I asked. A bit louder than expected  
actually.  
The faces of our other classmates turned to me then to Suze who just  
looked  
up, innocently, I might add.

It was scary actually, how cold she looked at me.

"You're asking me what my problem is?" She asked. Her voice was firm  
almost  
casual but distant. She was still stuffing things into her bag. The  
whole  
classroom stopped moving, it was quiet, some even held their breaths.

"Yes." I exclaimed at her.

"You seriously are... asking me?" She chuckled. I looked at her, she  
was  
still busy stuffing her bag. She caught my eyes then glared at me. She  
rolled her eyes at me as if saying "I can't believe he's actually  
asking  
this stupid question." She finished with her bag then slung it on her  
shoulder.

"Are you just going to walk away from me? Are you scared?" I dared her.  
She  
was walking towards the door. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

Her face snapped sharply at me, her hair broke free from her pony tail,  
framing her face perfectly. Her eyes were glaring hard at me.She smiled  
sarcastically.

"Coward, Paul?... Scared? I've been called a lot of things in my life.  
A  
Bitch, Slut, freak, belligerent, you name it, but have you ever heard  
me  
deny? or even complain? Let me answer that,...No. You know why? No you  
don't  
so I'm enlightening you, it's because I know, what they say is true, I  
may  
have been a slut somewhere in my life, A bitch, A freak, obviously,...  
but a  
Coward? Scared? I don't think so." I was caught off guard. I think I  
may  
have struck a raw nerve there.

"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"I think the more appropriate question there is "What the fuck do you  
think  
you're doing?"" That caused me to actually think of what I am doing.

"Can we talk privately about this?"I asked.

"What? And play me just like you always do?" She said loudly.

"I--I..." I stuttered.

"I---I... what Paul? I'm sorry if I keep on bugging you? I'm sorry for  
always hurting you?" She kept on.

"I didn't mean that." I said.

"Well, do you mean..." She appeared thoughtful then...she dropped her  
bag  
then sat casually at a table with her legs crossed and also her arms  
crossed  
too.

"Wait... you don't mean last night do you?" She asked with fake  
concern. The  
students around us gasped. Suze rolled her eyes.

" It's not what you think... God!" She said to them.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to play it innocently.

"Oh, don't mess with me Paul, I have better things to do." She answered  
as  
she took a peek at her watch.

"What about last night?" I asked.

"Was it just like before? I'm bugging you? I'm making your life a  
living  
hell? Is that it?" I asked.

"There! That's it! It's always been like that." She said as if it was  
the  
answer to all the problems but it wasn't.

"If it's always been like that... What's with this outburst?" I asked  
menacingly.

"Because there's just so much that a person can handle before  
she...Breaks"  
She whispered. It was so soft that it just sounded like a thought.

"Okay, you want to know the truth, Paul, brace yourself. The truth,  
hurts,  
much to my chargin actually but what the heck, right?" She stood up her  
eyes  
were locked on mine.

"The truth is that, I actually like you, call me a liar, if you  
will...,  
wait, screw that, truth's out so here it goes. I actually love you at  
one  
point. Last night, I was so sure that you weren't that crazy uncle  
fucker  
anymore, I thought you changed... But God, you fooled me again. So now,  
I  
think the whole I like you and even love you theorem is now..." She  
took  
something from her bag. She threw it to the ground. It was a make up  
compact. It broke into tiny little pieces and also into little shards  
of  
glass.

"Ooops,... Kinda like this you know? A bit... Screwed and broken don't  
you  
think?" She said with so much anger that I didn't expect.

"What is your problem, Suze? And what the fuck did you do? God, someone  
could have been hurt."

"You're lucky, actually," she said as she walked towards me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I failed to get someone hurt and ended up hurting myself. "  
She  
spat at me.

"Oh, really? And who is this luckyman?"

She looked at me meaningfully and I got the answer.

"Are you really that desperate?" I asked.

"No." She replied.

"Good. Because I am." With that,I pulled her to me then kissed her  
fully on  
the lips. But she didn't respond. Instead, she pulled away then slapped  
me  
hard on the cheek. I smirked.

"How dare you? Don't you even dare touch me with those greedy hands of  
yours  
and don't you even try to kiss me again with your... lying mouth." That  
hurt  
but a lot of people were watching so, I just smirked again.

"What are you going to do about it?" I challenged.

"You just wait and see."

"You haven't even answered my question, coward." Okay, went a little  
far  
there, but I was just fooling with her.

"And what is that?" She said.

"What really is your problem? because I think you have a little problem  
up  
there." I looked expectantly at the other people watching and they  
laughed  
with me.

"What's my problem he asks.--" She mocked and the room quickly shut up.

I shrugged.

She approached me. "When he is the one doing it." she finished.

"Wha--?" She cut me off.

"What do I mean? Well, let me put this as easy for you..." She cleared  
her  
throat.

"My problem...is..." we were practically nose to nose already.

"YOU." She finished with an eyebrow quirked up. But before I could say  
my  
wise come-back, she cut me off again.

"And the next time, you do your dirty work, Rule number one, don't  
leave any  
evidence." She said then shoved something hard wrapped with newspaper  
into  
my chest. She walked away from me, slung her bag, hugged a note book  
then  
stalked out of the room with an eye brow quirked up, making her look  
tougher  
than "The Rock"

It was the mug I handed her last night.

Suze entered the room again. Nobody moved.

"One more thing, don't you dare talk about my father again. Ever."

"But I love you, Suze,..."

I did not say that... My mouth is alive! It wasn't me!

"I'm sorry, Paul,..." she said with her voice softening

"But, don't you think it's a little late for that?" then she walked  
out. The  
door clicked softly.

3rd person POV

In the heat of the anger and frustration, Paul threw the mug to the  
ground.  
He was fighting to keep hismself from crying.

"What?" He demanded hotly when he saw the looks people where throwing  
him.

Then, he was left alone.

Truly alone

Suze on the other hand was having an unexpected day. When she walked  
down  
the hallway, people complement her.

"Suze, nice outfit..." She thought of keeping this look up.

Time flew by...

Suze decided to skip all the other classes and decided to flunk in her  
exams  
and decided to let the track team go...

Instead, she ventured past the garden, made her way to the Mission's  
graveyard and sat infront of one particular head stone she didn't know  
whose, she set her things down and went to gather some flowers. She  
came  
back, carrying an armful of them. She set flowers on each grave then  
lastly,  
she gave a bunch for her grandmother, Lady Eleanor. She wasn't really  
her  
grandmother but she was for her... Suze first met her here in Carmel.  
Lady  
Eleanor was a ghost of a beautiful young girl who used to live in her  
bedroom, but truth was she died of old age. When Suze met her, Ellie  
was  
just a twelve year old young girl but the little kid knew more about  
life  
than 14 year old Suze. It was her body that was dug up in their  
backyard,  
then, they gave her a proper burial in the Mission and was burried  
there.  
Ellie's family has forgotten about her, she had no one, but then,...  
Suze  
came along. For a year, Suze had a second mother, in the form of twelve  
year  
old ghost, Ellie.

Suze started talking to Ellie.

"Hi, Ellie, it's been quite sometime since I last visited..." She  
chuckled  
but a silent tear escaped her. It was like a starting gun or something.  
One  
tear shed then next, she broke down on the ground crying.

"Oh, Ellie, if you were here you'd know what to do... I'm so tired of  
all  
these... I just want it to stop,... help me Ellie, I need you..." She  
whispered as she crumpled into a ball sobbing into the ground.

"I'm hurting..." She whispered.

"I don't know what to do..."

"He hurt me... and now,... I think,..."

"I hurt him more..." She sobbed as she hugged the tombstone of "Lady  
Eleanor  
1908-2001 A beloved mother and friend. Lost but never forgotten"

Paul POV

I walked down the breezeway, my head up high and smirking at the girls  
eyeing me. I made my way to the garden and when I saw no one around,  
tears  
started streaming down my face.

She loved me...

She felt something for me...

And I blew it away.

...Not that I knew or anything. The onetime I let my guard down, her  
feelings became clear and the next day I put it up, everything clouded.

"What? And play me just like you always do?"

I didn't mean to do those things to her, If I'd known, I'd stop... but  
she  
always ignored me... So how should I have known?

"Because there's just so much that a person can handle before  
she...Breaks"

She was always the strong one, strong willed, has firm beliefs, doesn't  
give  
up easily... but by the looks of it now, she has given up... at one  
point  
though,... I think I am, but love has to go through a lot of tests for  
it to  
gain title as "True"

"The truth is that, I actually like you, call me a liar, if you  
will...,  
wait, screw that, truth's out so here it goes. I actually love you at  
one  
point. Last night, I was so sure that you weren't that crazy uncle  
fucker  
anymore, I thought you changed... But God, you fooled me again. So now,  
I  
think the whole I like you and even love you theorem is now...Ooops,...  
Kinda like this you know? A bit... Screwed and broken don't you think?"

When I first heard this, I couldn't believe... I never thought... I  
never  
dreamed that... I would hear those words from anyone. My mother doesn't  
even  
mention the L word and my dad really really despises me especially  
since he  
knows that his father's gift -aka curse slash shifter rubbish- skips a  
generation and now, he hates me... Argh.

"You're lucky, actually, because, I failed to get someone hurt and  
ended up  
hurting myself. "

She failed to hurt me, I don't know the tense of what she is talking  
about,  
if it was about the past or about our little argument a while ago... I  
won't  
be dense... I know what she truly meant and it hurts deep... She was  
talking  
about everyday, and especially last night... I gained her trust, but  
only to  
be forsaken the next day. I know Suze, more than anyone does, it takes  
a lot  
for her to finally let her guard down... believe me, and in every spark  
of  
hope that ignites for an uncertain love... I observe, like the Scott  
issue,  
they dated for like months but Scott never got to 2nd base... even 1st  
base... ever... in my record... Nobody ever has. Suze has a problem  
trusting  
people, even Adam and CeeCee. Don't ask me how I know all this but I do  
know  
and notice that Suze has really been through a lot... she had to learn  
her  
lessons the hard way... by "Trial and error"... learning from her  
mistakes  
and wishing that the last mistake she made would repeat itself so the  
next  
time it happens, she'll know how to deal with it.

"And the next time, you do your dirty work, Rule number one, don't  
leave any  
evidence."

What I did was not dirty work... it was simply... a random circumstance  
wherein, I acted differently. I was weary... and sad. I always...  
always go  
to her room at night, when she is asleep... I was reluctant to go back  
at  
first but... It took this only one thing to trigger my feelings into  
hyperdrive... A simple gesture which meant so much for me and it took  
only  
that simple thing for me to fall deeply and to stay with her while she  
sleeps. I close the windows at night for her.

"One more thing, don't you dare talk about my father again. Ever."

I'm sorry Suze. I thought you were over it. You never gave off any  
warning  
for me to know how far I should go...

"But I love you, Suze,..."

"I'm sorry, Paul,... but, don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Nothing is ever too late... but maybe for us,... it is.

I was still... ahem ahem-ing... when I heard a familiar voice float  
towards  
me from the graveyard. I listened carefully.

"Hi, Ellie, it's been quite sometime since I last visited..." There was  
soft  
chuckling... I knew that voice...

"Oh, Ellie, if you were here you'd know what to do... I'm so tired of  
all  
these... I just want it to stop,... help me Ellie, I need you..." The  
female  
voice whispered then turned into a murmur and it slowly faded to sobs.  
I  
guess I was too... curious. I creeped towards the Mission's graveyard  
and  
saw a familiar form lying on the ground curled up in a ball and  
sobbing. Her  
back was faced to me.

"I'm hurting..." She whispered.

"I don't know what to do..." She added as her voice broke. My heart  
broke.

"He hurt me... and now,... I think,..." She trailed off as she hiccuped

"I hurt him more..." She sobbed as she hugged the tombstone of the  
grave in  
front of her. I clamped my mouth to stop the involuntary sob that  
escaped  
me. Suze didn't seem to notice my prescence. She calmed her self... her  
sobs  
hushed and all I heard was the water from the fountain. She sat there  
and  
leaned her back at the tombstone. She brought out a notebook and a few  
markers, she started srcibbling... her face was twisted in  
concentration...  
she looked unbearable cute and sickeningly innocent... I hate myself  
for  
falling hard for someone I could lose and... losing. I was whacked out  
of my  
musings when a piece of crumpled paper was thrown just past me and the  
bush  
I was hiding in. Suze's expression was mad... but somehow... she looked  
vulnerable.

"I'm sorry Ellie... I have to go... matters to straighten out." She  
gave a  
watery smile at the tomb then brushed some dust off fondly. She was  
walking  
towards me... I didn't know what to do. I was crouching at the bush and  
I  
decided to hide in it, but unfortunately, I lost balance and made a  
sound.  
The bush shook at my unexpected dive and when my butt came in contact  
with  
the ground, there was a loud thud and I grunted a bit. Realizing my  
mistake,  
I covered my mouth immediately and took a peek at Suze. She stopped  
dead on  
her tracks looking for the source of the sound..

I meowed... but there was some sort of question mark at the end part of  
it  
but thankfully she didn't notice and walked completely away. I jumped  
from  
the itchy bush and went to retrieve the crumpled paper. There were two.  
The  
first one had: They say she's all that. Pretty clothes. Rich Family.  
Killer  
looks. Pun intended... Fortunately, we can all have that. But I say,  
She's.  
Got. You. in bold black letters and under it was an angel looking  
crestfallen and in her hands were flowers, being blown by the wind, a  
lighthouse was directing it's light towards her and she was standing  
over a  
cliff... under it were what looked like flames and it had distinct  
faces  
which looked unnerving. A chill went up my spine. I opened the last  
piece of  
paper and in it was a class picure... our class picure... it was  
animated...  
everybody looked like they were from a comic strip. Debbie was wearing  
a  
halo and looking at the sky but there was a tail poking from behind  
her.  
Adam was juggling... CeeCee had her head leaning on Adam's shoulder.  
Scott  
was indian sitting at the front and his face was a basketball... I  
didn't  
notice him at first but he was wearing his jersey. Kelly was at the  
front  
right of the picture... she had wings and her hand was on her hip while  
the  
other hand had a camera in it... she was wearing a nasty expression...  
a  
brow was lifted and her mouth was pursed a bit, her feet though were  
webbed... Sure she walked a bit funny, but I never saw it that way... I  
scanned the faces and I found myself... It was an exact copy of what I  
am  
wearing... but... it was red and it stood out from all the black and  
white... I had no face though... I was simply standing there in the  
middle.  
My whole face and shoulders were the only ones visible and all the  
other  
faces crowded me... Everybody was who they are... at least according to  
Suze... Some had star like things drawn to their eyes that made them  
look  
like a mime,... One was wearing a prison uniform and Jenna Jerkins...  
the  
most brooding person on the enitre batch was at the lower left and  
there was  
a rain cloud hovering over her, she was staring back at me, while,  
Douglas,  
the class nerd and all around good guy was wearing a tux, his right  
hand was  
hugging a thick looking book, he was looking at me with his chin lifted  
up  
high as if he was president or something... yes, and then, I noticed a  
ribbon pinned to his tux and it read "Vote #1"... Everybody was just so  
alive with character while plain and faceless Paul was standing  
still... I  
didn't get it.

I folded the paper and saw a note under it.

"You stood out"

I smiled faintly then walked back to class just in time for the  
quizbee.

Time flew by...

And in the end, Suze put up quite a good fightbut yeah, a tie... even  
after  
the tie breaker, it still was. Her gaze never found me though. We were  
sitting a good few feetacross from each other and the whole function  
hall  
was full. I doubt they were interested in our history mambo jumbo. Mr.  
Walden sputtered a few timesat ourintent gazes at him...

We were staring him down... at least we agreed on something right?

Ugh.

A lot of people might have found us too competent but what the heck. It  
was  
a good match and lasted up to a few hours... much to my chargin and to  
the  
relief of the whole student body.

I swear you would detect the sound of a pin dropping... if it weren't  
for  
the buzzers and the question/answers, it'd be dead silent...like a  
tomb.

When it came to the awarding of medals, Suze just nodded at Mr. Walden  
then  
exit the stage, I followed suit but I told Mr. Walden to keep the  
trophy in  
the class room... which he was more than willing to do. I tried to  
catch up  
with Suze... it was already dissmissal by the time we left the function  
hall. I missed her though, she went home early, but her step bro's were  
still here and so are her best friends.

From whom did the obscure Susannah Simon catch a ride with?

I hope I get a chance to talk to her first thing this morning. I guess  
I  
won't be visiting tonight.

Hope she doesn't catch a cold now that I wont be there to close the  
window  
for her.

**_3rd Person POV_**

Suze gave a faint smile at Mr. Walden next at the crowd… then, without  
even  
a single nod or acknowledge at her competitor, Paul, she walked away… a  
silent pace with her head down, she broke to a run when she arrived at  
her  
locker. She got all her stuff then slid out of a classroom window. She  
sighed. It was going to be quite a long walk… A good few miles to say  
the  
least.

The mission was barely out of sight when suddenly a car zoomed past  
her. It  
was a black convertible, a BMW one. It suddenly came to a halt then  
reversed… almost into Suze, luckily though, she stepped out of the way.  
Suze  
was a bit happy on the inside now that she had a pretty good reason to  
release her pent-up anger. Suze's eyes were narrowed at the driver of  
the  
car, he was a red head and by the looks of him from behind, he was  
quite  
rich. The car was a dead give away. The car reversed to her level and  
the  
driver turned his head to Suze. He was smiling a bit. Suze was a bit  
awestruck… he was a bit handsome she thought. He had clear gold eyes, a  
strong nose and a smirk was playing at his lips. He was wearing a tux  
and  
looked like he was a corporate office worker.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked heatedly as she noticed  
that he  
was checking her out. He let out a low whistle then muttered. "He's  
going to  
love this,…." then looked up at Suze again who fortunately didn't hear  
him.  
"No wonder…." He whispered as he scratched his chin while giving him  
the old  
hairy eyeball.

"No wonder what?" Suze demanded. She was scorching under the  
Californian sun  
already and the pavement road just bounced off heat to her more.

"Fiesty. Hmmm." He muttered but this time Suze heard him.

"Look mister, if you think I'm a specimen under a microscope, you're  
clearly  
mistaken,…" However, the man just cut him off. "Need a ride?" The man  
asked  
earnestly.

"No." She scoffed.

"It's hot out here. Come on, take a seat." The man encouraged.

"Sorry, I know better." She spat.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Then hop in." Suze just grunted in response as if losing her temper.

"Look mister…. What'syourface… I don't ride with strangers nor even  
talk to  
them to begin with so shooo and let me die out here." Suze immediately  
saw  
the look in the man's face. "Alone." she added.

"Devanus." The man reached out to shake Suze's hand. It took a minute  
for  
Suze to understand that it was actually his name. She shook it. "Don't  
need  
my name." She introduced. The man just looked at her a bit approvingly  
actually… This one, Suze noticed. "Wasn't he supposed to be pissed of  
now?"  
She wondered. She looked deep into his eyes. She slid inside the  
comfortable  
car then they sped away.

Meanwhile, Paul had just ran from the Mission's exit gate and went  
after  
Suze originally but saw her ride home with another man. "He had nice  
taste  
though." He added as an after thought, pertaining to the car and the  
girl in  
it. But he just can't shake this feeling of guilt from him, and not to  
mention the poisonous jealousy that over took him. He stalked back  
inside  
and decided to forget all about what he saw.

Suze and Devanus were sitting in companionable silence… That was, until  
he  
broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This." She answered indifferently.

"Oh, and why?"

"You don't even know my house." Suze answered as a matter-of-factly.

"Busted" was the first thing that came into Devanus' mind.

"I was getting to that." He answered airily.

"Right." She said doubtfully.

"And how come you know the way?" Suze asked. Her voice was disguised as  
if  
she didn't care but she was starting to get panicky… This stranger  
after all  
knows where she lived.

"Susannah, Carmel isn't really New York you know." He answered.

"Susannah." Suze repeated darkly. Devanus gave her a sideways glance.

"It's in your tag you know." He said. Then, Suze hid her Military tag  
under  
her shirt.

"And how, Devan, did your eyes stray towards that?" She asked  
menacingly.

"Power of magnetism?" He guessed.

"Uh-uh" She said uncertainly. "I'm ditching, you go to where ever  
you're  
supposed to be and I do the same." Suze made a move to get off of the  
speeding car.

"What do you think you're doing! We're in a fricking highway.You could  
get  
roadkilled" He demanded as he closed the passenger seat at Suze's side  
which  
she opened. "I don't see any thing wrong in that." Suze answered  
quietly  
then, in a swift movement, she punched him squarely on the nose ,which  
crunched satisfactorily, It bled immediately and Devan clutched the  
steering  
wheel away from the other cars. Suze left even before he could yell at  
her.  
She jumped through the passenger door and landed footfirst on the  
pavement  
with a hand supporting her weight and the other one on her school bag.  
For a  
fleeting moment there, Suze felt as if she had power... and especially  
from  
her sides as she jumped from the speeding vehicle and on to the  
sidewalk,  
she felt as if... she controlled her jump, not just the usual control  
over  
the limbs, but the whole body, she felt controlled, like she was  
possessed,  
And halfway thru the middle of her jump, she felt pain erupt from her  
sides  
as if something erupted from them- she dare even to think of it- wings.  
Her  
eyesight changed into green, like everything was under a sensor. She  
looked  
around. She still saw green but her eyes landed on the man in the black  
BMW  
convertible who swerved right and was staring at her like she was a  
mutant.  
She shook her head, trying to shake that green sight out of her and it  
did,  
she looked at her sides and to her surprise, saw a pair of wings, not  
the  
angel-feathery type but like a dragons it was like leather which she  
usually  
sees only in animes and movies but it was real, panic overtook her, how  
could she hide this? She was snapped from her reverie when she heard a  
door  
slamming. Devan was approaching her and there was a look of outrage  
visible  
in his features. Suddenly, as surprising as it had come, the  
wingsfolded in  
then fanished.

"How did you...?" She heard.But she was too busy running away to even hear  
the rest.

-O0o0O8O0o0O-

Suze awoke in her bed with a jerk. Had she dreamt it all up? She was  
all wet  
and there was a salty taste on her lips. She had flashbacks of what  
happened. She was running... then, lay down the shore, and that was  
it...  
nothing else.

"It was just a dream" She thought with great relief.

Ouch.

A part of her upper left chest was aching (where the heart should be)  
It was  
her scar. She never knew why it never vanished but it was always there  
for  
almost as long as she remembers, it was her birthmark. Today however,  
it was  
throbbing as if her heart is the one being squished and it was as if  
someone  
was cutting her skin... opening the lightning bolt shaped scar just a  
little  
inches above her... err- left bumper. She fingered it absentmindedly  
trying  
to soothe the throbbing skin.

Tap

Tap

She looked around to see the source of this tapping sound. Her eyes  
fell on  
to her baywindow. It was an odd scene. A handsome owl was perched  
through  
the open window. Suze didn't see the reason why the owl had to make any  
noise, the window was open anyway. She got goosebumps... she thought  
the owl  
was actually acknowledging it's prescence and on the chair just below  
the  
owl, there were two letters. She approached it carefully not wanting to  
frighten the owl.

"Is this for me?" She asked the owl and it hooted in response.

"I take it, that's a yes." She picked it up slowly. She looked at the  
envelopes but her eyes strayed past it and towards the owl.

"Aren't Owl's supposed to be in zoos?" She asked it. The owl snapped  
his  
beak at Suze threateningly.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically

She looked at the addresses.

**_Ms. Susannah Simon_**

**_The pink room with the view_**

**_23 Pine Crest road_**

**_Carmel, California_**

It was written in a very loopily slanted cursive in bold letters. She  
did a  
double take.

"The pink room with the view." She shot the owl a bewildered stare.  
"You  
delivered this?... From whom?" She asked but the owl just looked at her  
expectantly. She cocked an eyebrow at it and the owl just glared...  
creepy,  
Suze thought. She opened the first letter. It was sealed with what  
looked  
like melted red wax and there was a coat of arms embossed in it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.HOGWARTS SCHOOL.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
...-...-...-...-...-...of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY...-...-...-...-...-...-

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump,  
International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Ms. Simon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list enclosed a list of  
necessary  
books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no  
later  
then July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_Suze POV_**

"What?" I screamed at the letter.

"There must have been a mistake---"I bellowed to the owl which  
hurriedly  
flew away. "---I'm no Witch! nor Wizard! my parents aren't  
even...magical."

"Ahem" Said a deep voice from behind. I turned around expecting another  
ghost. I really don't have time for this.

"What do you--" But I broke in mid sentence. The man infront of me was  
alive, he had no ghostly aura around him.

"Yum..." murmured my brain.

"Shush!"I screamed at it insidemy head.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Yeah, let's just erase that hottie factor in  
this  
guy.

You are mad. You are mad. You are mad You are mad. I mean I am mad I am  
mad  
I am mad.

Seriously, what is up with people now adays? Do they just pop in  
everybody  
else's room?

The man infront of me just blushed and looked down. "You might want  
to...  
ummm... errr..."

Earthlings, can't live with them except... you are one of them... Drat.  
I  
can't even make a punchline

"What?" I asked. The man looked up and stared for a second then focused  
on  
my eyes. "You might want to wear... umm, something?" I detected a crisp  
British accent in his speech.

Wear what? My fashion sense is good. I checked my outfit self  
consciously.

Lacey black push-up bra... what's wrong with that?

Wait... what?

"Shit..." I murmured then recovered my jacket and hastily zipped it up.

"I'm sorry, I should have knocked or something, I'll be go----" But I  
cut  
him off.

"No, no, It's okay, just tell me why you're here." But my brain was  
screaming: Damn straight you should have. I mean what if I didn't have  
my  
pants on?

For the second time, he looked at me in the eye. He didn't seem to have  
any  
problem with doing so.

" I'm Remus Lupin. Defense against the dark arts professor... at least  
I  
used to be but---" He seemed to have forgotten to say the rest of it.

"Hi,...Remus... I'm Susannah Simon. Suze for short... and you'd  
better." he  
chuckled lightly and I felt this tingly sensation from my tummy, the  
one you  
get when you're in a roller coaster.

"Not to be rude or anything but who exactly are you? I mean what are  
you  
doing here. In my room."

"Oh, umm. It's quite a long story. Do you mind if we sit down?" He  
asked and  
I was shocked at the gentlemanly gesture and speech... whatever that  
is...  
He pulled a a chair for me and he setled on sitting at the bay window.

He looked at me as if asking me if he could start. I nodded silently.

How did he get in here?

I took a secretive peek at the door. It was locked.

I looked around... pretending I was having a stiff neck.

All the other windows were closed except the one behind him.

"Are you listening to a word I am saying?" He asked. Not in a nagging  
tone  
but it sounded like he was just prim and... respectful...and very, very  
sexyly British.

"Yeah, yes of course I am. What else would I be doing?" That's an  
entirely  
different story.

"I'm really really sorry for the intrusion and all... I didn't know  
that you  
would be... unprepared." He blushed. "Did you not receive the letter I  
sent  
you?" Oh, the other letter. I didn't heheh.

"I haven't opened it yet." I said simply.

"Oh"

I really really have no idea of what he was saying earlier...

"Are you ready?" I choked on my saliva.

"Wh--what?" I stammered helplessly. A thousand thoughts came rushing  
into my  
head.

Bad Suze.

Baaaaad...

Bad Suzie, down... down Suzie.

"To go talk to your umm, mom..."

"?" was my reply.

"You weren't listening were you?" He gave a smooth grin. My stomach  
turned  
over.

"I...uh...ummm,...I wasn't...heheh?" I gave a nervous chuckle.

His face turned grim. I shut up immediately.

"You didn't catch a thing?"

"No..."

"Susannah,"

"ahem, Suze."

"Right."

"Susannah, I did not ask for this and I hate to be the one to tell you.  
I  
think we should talk to your mother." He said seriously.

"She's down stairs. You want me to go get her?"

He nodded solemnly.

-o0O8O0o-

"Mom! how could you? You can't just pick babies from doorsteps!  
That's...that's---" I broke off as my vision blurred up. I felt Remus  
Lupin's breath on my neck. I looked up at him. He met my gaze. He put  
his  
hand on my shoulder reassuringly then he stepped to my side making his  
hand  
slide down to my arm which he squeezed reassuringly.

"Mrs. Ackerman, Susannah, those were dark times. Everybody was scared.  
A lot  
of us hid in your world and never used magic again. You've protected  
this  
young girl. That was a very very brave thing to do."

"You're saying I'm safe here and I didn't know your world for 16  
years...  
Why reveal it now?" I asked eagerly. My mom looked up at me. I smiled a  
bit  
at her.

"It really is still a mystery to me." He said earnestly.

"Where are my real parents?" My voice cracked as I saw my mother  
stiffen up.

"They might be in hiding... or they could have been dead. Susannah, I'm  
not  
forcing you or anything but I really think that you should come with  
me, A  
Seer, Professor Trelawny, has reason to believe that you are a witch."

"How could I be a witch when I can''t even... umm... fly?"

"Witches don't fly Susannah, they levitate... at times."

"What if I am not?"

"You are."

"Prove it."

"If you say so." He said lightly.

"On your ready, 1, 2, 3. Petrificus Totalus!" He pointed a stick at me  
and  
as a reflex, I reached out for it to stop. Whatever it was. There was a  
burst of light, I assumed it was coming from the stick, my hand was  
blocking  
it. I felt like there was a cold snake creeping from my side then  
suddenly  
the cold snake I was feeling, crept up faster then I felt it in my  
palm.  
Another burst of light, this time it was green, then both lights  
dimmed.

Remus Lupin was still holding his stick (not that kind... eww) at me.

"What was that?" My mother and Him spoke up.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Nothing happened Remus, I'm not a witch."

"You are, you just blocked a spell..." He said slowly as if he was  
thinking  
too.

"I didn't know." I said as I looked at my palm. There was no trace of  
anything there, just the lines, which is normal. No scars, or even red  
marks.

"With the school's help, you can become a more powerful witch. What do  
you  
say?"

"What about... my mother?"

"You'll keep her safe as long as you stay away from them. It is better  
this  
way." Tears started streaming down my face as I went to hug my mom.  
That was  
the only time that I noticed Remus has ever let go of my arm.

"You'll always be my mother... nothing can change that. I love you." It  
has  
been forever since I last said that.

"Oh.. Honey!" She hugged me harder.

But it was time to say goodbye.

"How do we get there?"

"Manually. Magical transportation is no longer as safe as it used to  
be."

"I'll go pack my things." Honestly, I am glad to be away from here.  
Wherever, Remus is saying, I hope I'll fit in. after all, they are  
magical  
and maybe just by a miniscule of chance..., I am one too.

-o080o-

"Are we there yet?" I asked. We were already in a train going to the  
heart  
of London.

"Almost." He answered slyly. I was wearing a black turtle neck with no  
sleeves and a pair of faded and tortured denim shorts which barely  
covered  
one fourth of my tighs. I chose to wear flip flops since I didn't know  
any  
better. Hey, I was in a hurry. This time, I brought a pair of  
sunglasses. My  
hair was still untouched. Realizing this, I pulled it out of it's bun.  
It  
was still wet... This water was what I took a bath in yesterday... At  
least  
it still smells like shampoo... I think. Gross.

The train screeched to a sudden stop and there were faint screams heard  
from  
the corridor. I faced Remus.

"What was that?" I asked panicky already. He leaped to my side then  
covered  
my mouth with his... hands. (ahem.) He brought a finger to his mouth  
the  
general sign for "Shhh" I nodded meekly. Few moments passed and I  
thought  
nothing serious happened. But slowly, the compartment we were in got  
icy  
cold and the windows fogged up, throught the glass door, I saw flowing  
fingers that loked terribly lifeless reach for the handle. We were  
safe. The  
door was locked from the inside.

SNAP!

The door snapped open. I turned to Remus. His face was as scared as  
mine. He pushed me to the farthest corner of our compartment but when my head  
touched the window, it was ice cold.

Something black came floating in. No face... It was like in that movie:  
Scream. or whatever it was. It was wearing a black cape and it's hood  
was hauntingly covering a fraction of it's face. Remus made me lie down  
just before it came floating in then he lay down on top of me, his hand  
still clamping my mouth. The compartment dropped temperature immediately and  
a chill went up my spine. Instinctively, I wrappen my leg slowly around  
the  
man on top of me and I hid my face at his neck.

"Sshhh" He whispered inaudibly into my ear. It was only then did I  
realize I  
was actually whimpering. There was something about this black figure  
that  
made me feel terribly afraid... It felt like... death.

The thing lingered at the doorway. I closed my eyes and dug my head  
deeper  
into Remus' neck.

Slowly, I felt his weight off of me. It was strange because it was like  
he  
was floating above me. When I opened my eyes, he really was. The thing  
was  
making him but before I could even do anything about the sitch, it  
flung  
Remus into the seat away from me. I backed away... It was approaching  
me. I  
felt the corners of the compartment behind me. There was no where else  
to  
go.

"Remus Lupin!" I hissed as my chest began to ache,but there was no  
response.  
As it came nearer, the more I felt cold. There was something that was  
drawing me to this thing, like a magnet. It came face to face with me  
and I  
felt complete dread wash over me... memories... hurting,... loss,...  
shame  
and regret came rushing into my brain.

"Suze..." I heard a faint whisper... it was familiar.

I saw dad running away from me, asking me to chase him, I run after  
him.

He falls..., dead. His eyes hollow. No longer smiling.

I let out a painful shriek. My head hurts.

My father dead... again. it was playing like a broken record player. My  
laughter then a thud, I scream. I felt as if I was being whipped  
emotionally. It was horrible. Relieving all the things you've buried in  
the  
past. Even though now I know he wasn't my real father, I still can't  
wash  
off the guilt from me.

"Hello?" I asked faintly as I reached a door. I pushed it gently. My  
mouth  
seemed to have lost its grip because it fell open, my eyes watered, my  
hand  
clamped my mouth.

"Suze, I can explain." I heard a mail voice. Paul...and in there with  
him  
was Kelly, her hair messed up and her party dress hiked up, lying on  
the bed  
with him on top.

"No, No, No!" I screamed desperate to make it all stop. Somehow, I  
knew...  
this isn't happening,... they were memories,... memories that were  
buried  
somewhere under my heart. All locked up but somehow, it broke free.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I let out a dizzy sigh as I felt cool wind pass my chest. Suddenly,  
something in left side ached, I felt as if something cold was creeping  
under  
my skin there. Like something was stirring.

My vision couldn't focus. My eyes couldn't open yet they can't close.  
My  
breathing came from my mouth and I felt like I just ran a hundred  
miles. My  
body felt as if it just got eloctrocuted. It was like suffering from  
Parkinson's Disease. I was experiencing tremors, my shoulders are  
constantly  
bumping itself to the wall behind mewhile my head constantly bangs the  
glass  
window behind it. My arms were shaking from my sides.

All the while, my mind was blank. Empty. No thoughts, just pain then  
emptiness.

I felt weight on my shoulders... shaking... muffled voices... louder...  
more  
violent shakes... fading... fading... Pain.

I let out a gasp. My mouth started chattering invoulntarily. Slowly, I  
felt  
the emptiness being covered by pain.

Draining...

Leaking... like a rusty old faucet in an abandoned house.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Whoooo! that was a record. I've never ever exceeded 7000 words in 1  
chapter.  
You better give me reviews or else. lol.

Yeah, it's long... It's the introductory chapter.

My apologies for the grammatical errors and same with the spelling and  
punctuation... lol

Please don't expect me to update with another long chapter... this sort  
of  
took time...

Anyway, in the next chapter, Suze'll now meet the other charcters...  
but not  
all. Oh, I love this.

note that this is just a work of an unstable mind... L.J is crazy.

Thanks and please review.

Luv,

L.J

**_A/N: I reposted this from my other account, that account seemed a bit faulty already... seemed... Pls review!_**

I'll update soon!


	2. You called me Suze

**_o8o8o88o888o8...My Sacrifice...8o888o88o8o8o_**

_Pls. remember that this is fanfiction... so this is a fan's verion or POV... _

Warning: Suze is out of character here... not the bouncy brunette...She is a bit of a rebel here, a sense of perfectionism because of her past experiences... (there are obviously a lot more to the story than it seems).Like in the Song "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson. I based her emotions on it.

_So if you know the song, I guess you'll feel her. _

For all the J/S fans there, Do not worry.

I dedicate this chapter to my reviewers, ( I hope this chappie's good.) I hope by the way that, how my fingers are crossed is not a dead give away...

Trisisabel...

Kutekittenx (Reviewed on this when it was still in my first account)

bbblfl (Also reviewed on this when it was still on my first account)

and...

Sevvvy 101 ( She reviewed for both)

**Thanks!**

* * *

"2 things,… one, what was that thing? And why did you bite me? It stings." I asked numbly as our train neared the tunnel leading us to the station.

"That thing was a Dementor. I bit you because you were… slipping away… you got kissed by it, didn't you?"

"Kissed? No! of course not! Eeeww." I commented weakly.

"Attacked… touched, by one is getting kissed by it because it drains hope… It was most preculiar actually---" But I cut him off.

"Why would it attack me? I mean, I didn't do anything wrong, and what exactly is it?" I asked

**_3rd Person POV _**

"A Dementor is a guard at Azkaban. Azkaban is a prison for witches and wizards that have gone bad or have broken some laws." Seeing the expression on Suze's face he added exasperatedly "Yes," "Of course, Susannah, we have laws. The Ministry of Magic creates them. They're our governing body." Remus explained as if he was discussing Photosynthesis to a three year old

"Oh." was the only word that escaped her lips… but not for long. "Wait, if this umm, Dementos.. I mean Dementors are guarding Azkaban, how come it came here? And there are other people here at the train. Wouldn't that be... creepy if they saw it?"

"Susannah, muggles can't see Dementors." He answered as he rubbed his back.

Suze just hugged her kness and bowed her head wishing that it wasn't true.

"Wait! Why did it attack me?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't really know but we'll get the answers as soon as we reach our destination."

"Where are we going?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see." He answered mysteriously.

"Hmmm." She said faintly as she recapped the attack.

It was cold... numbing and scary.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly at Suze but there was no reply.  
She was hugging her knees and her face was hidden. There was no way to tell if she was sleeping or not. He thought he should just let it drop but something told him to observe. And then, he saw her form shaking a bit and when he listened carefully, he could hear soft whimpering.

He sat beside her and upon feeling his warm arms around herself, she hugged back, tighter.

"What did you see?" He asked softly.

"Memories... bad ones... Ones that I forgot about..." She whispered hoarsely.

"That's how they weaken their opponent... You were strong. You fought them off."

"No." She objected strongly. "It wasn't me. You said something... and they... went away." She broke away from the hug.

"I didn't say anything..." He insisted seriously.

"It was you... you said something like... Expect... Patrodum..."

"Patronus?... " He whispered unbelievingly.

"Yes... umm Expect a Patronus?" She asked

"It's Expecto Patronus. But I didn't say anything. Honest. I blacked out and  
I just saw you lying on the floor. I thought you were dead but you were breathing."

"It was a man's voice... I'm sure it was you."

"Listen, we'll talk about this later. Someone might be listening to our conversation. Get your bags and we'll get off."

"Listen, Suze, I'm really not good about this stuff but I'll give it my best shot. Here goes: Hey, don't worry. I'm sure things'll get better." He said consolingly as he handed a hankerchief to Suze who just smiled weakly.

"What?" He asked

"You called me Suze."

**_Suze POV  
_**  
"Welcome, Susannah, to Leaky Cauldron." Remus announced as we entered the crumbling building. A few candles were floating a few inches above the table's surface. There were a few people were there. It was a tiny grubby looking pub. People were staring at me like I was a mutant.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked shrinking behind him already. He just looked at me unbelievingly then continued walking to the Bartender...

I noticed people here were wearing cloaks and dark colors. Some were wearing pointed hats. Some looked like they don't know the word "Bathe". All in all, I was kind of let down, I thought witches would be fat, ugly has a pointed nose and warts all over their face. If it weren't for the unruly clothing, they'd pass as "Muggles".

I still cannot figure out why they call non magical people "Muggles"

"Ah, Remus, the usual I suppose?" My attention suddenly went alive.

"Not today, Tom. I have to introduce this young lady to some friends."  
My companion answered politely. The man in front of us, Tom apparently, is very old. White beard and snowy hair greeted me immediately.

"Ah, yes... excuse us my lady," With that he grabbed Remus by the arm and whispered into his ear.

"What are you doing risking our world like that?...---- She's too young!" I was hearing too much of this. I was about to introduce them to my fake cough when Remus replied looking scarred for life.

"No! I mean No... She's a witch, and it's nothing like that." He motioned for me to come closer to them.

"Tom, this is Susannah. Susannah, meet Tom." I was about to tap my chest with my fist as an acknowledgement but he reached out to shake my hand.  
I just pretended to scratch my neck then shook his wrinkly hand.

"I would love to stay and chat, but we're running a bit late already... See you." He nodded back at Remus and I... I just gave a big cheesy smile then waved goodbye. Not long enough, we entered what looked like a back room then the brick wall opened up... Behind it was a street lined with stores.  
It was a busy street. People were bustling in and out the stores. I was about to walk ahead when he pulled me back. "Here, wear this cloak. You'll blend in just fine."

My eyes widened instantly. "It's frickin 45 degrees celsius! I mean it's hot! I'm not wearing that."

He gave me a look which said "have it your way then.". My eyes narrowed itself suspiciously at him... but even before I could object for that matter, the cloak vanished from his hands then it flung itself on my back. Remus tied the ribbon to hold it together.

"No Fair!" He chuckled, "You were asking for it."

"Watch it mister." I warned... playfully... but half dead serious. Nobody, I mean nobody messes with my fashion sense.

It was a black velvet cloak lined with silver. Just a plain one and there were various pockets from the inside. It fit perfectly.

"Follow me." He ordered lightly. I struggled to catch up with his phase.

"Say, this wouldn't happen to be yours, right?"I asked. Because the world would loose justice if he was gay and owned the Lady's Cloak.

"No. It was my friend's" He answered as he walked briskly ahead.

"A girl... friend who is a "E. M."" I repeated to him as I read the initials at the hem.

"Don't do that." He warned me. His voice suddenly sounded totally serious.  
He stopped walking so I bumped into him. I tripped over his shoe but before I hit the ground he grabbed me by the shoulders. His eyes dead serious and locking with mine. It was only then that I noticed how pretty his eyes were.  
It was gold with little flecks of blue. His eyes turned glassy and looked like he was about to cry.

"Stop that." He commanded stiffly.

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"This." He said but there was a hint of uncertainty at his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your foot... Are you crying?" I asked.

"No! Your hair it poked my eye." Oh hahah...

"Oh." He was defenitely teary.

"Come on let's go before you trip all over this place again." I smacked him at the shoulder.

"Ooof." I gasped.

"I'm so so so sorry!... Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked as I patted him on the back. He was rubbing the shoulder I smacked lightly.

"I'm fine." He squeaked. I don't think I could hold the laughter anymore.

"You're laughing!" He asked as if wasn't capable of doing so.

"Yeah..." I answered uncertainly.

"It's the first time I saw you laugh."

"Ummm... yeah." I mumbled as I looked down. We started walking again.

"You look pretty... when you laugh." There was an akward silence.

"Thanks..." I noticed the display outside the shop and stopped to stare at it. It was a flower in a pot. It was very pretty. I tried to touch it.  
but Remus grabbed my hand just in time. The flower developed an ugly face then tried to bite my finger.

"Aaahh." it was his turn to laugh at me.

"Rule number 1, Don't touch anything in this store." It made me remember a certain rule I made. "Don't leave any evidence." Somehow it falls in line with mine.

"Can I stay here a while?" I asked innocently as I hid my face from him.

"Sure. I'll go inside. I'll wait for you there." Tears were free falling from my eyes. He gave me a tentative pat on the shoulder.

"Okay." I saw him walk inside the small shop. His grey coat gave me a finalswish then vanished inside the store. I sat at one corner not minding the harsh whispers and unfriendly stares.

I guess my shorts were too short, my face is too ugly, I'm too weird, or they all simply hate me, I don't care. All I know is I am here this day of March 13, trying to start off a new life. And fix my old self back to the way it really was... from the start. I need to find my parents. They're here, alive. I know they are... I hope.

I shook my head. Keeping my goal straight. I wiped my tears carefully, not wanting to ruin my make-up. I wet my lips.

The displays were very intriguing. A prank shop. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes". One on display caught my attention. It was a puffy purple little thing staring at me with wide eyes from the glass. I couldn't help but let out a soft little "Aww" So sue me!

It was so cute. I couldn't help but smile giddily. I entered the little shop. A little bell tinkled at my arrival. I hung my cloak, smiling at the  
purple little thing when I heard Remus' voice.

"Ah, here she is. Susannah," He gestured for me to come over. So I did. He was talking to a man in his mid forties who wore a pointy old hat which matched his graying suit. He had messy red hair underneath the pointy thing. (No, not that thing! Oh My Gosh, No!)

"Arthur Weasley, this is Susannah Simon, the girl I was telling you about." He introduced crisply but underneath that tone there seemed to be something more...

"Ah, I've heard so much about---" He reached out to shake my hand. Remus elbowed him looking innocent. "you" He added with a constipated face. Then proceeded to look at Remus begrudgingly.

"Ooof-- Get off me you big stick!" It came from 2 red headed boys who were wrestling about something. When they noticed me looking at them, they straightened up immediately. They were twins! cute little twins. It's  
just I've never seen one upclose before. ( So maybe they were a little taller than me...)

I guess, my day was going to be a good one.

I smiled goofily at nothing in particular, eyeing the twins in front of me.

They were cute... in an Adam-sort-of-boyish sort of way.

**_3rd Person POV  
_**  
"Susannah, these are my twins, Fred and George." Introduced their father, Arthur Weasly. Upon the mention of their names each one greeted "Hello". In an instant, Suze's heart melted. She had a soft spot for kids.

Let's just hope.. this time, it's for real.

"Hi," She greeted cheerily, eager to make friends with the twins. "Mr. Weasley, they're so cute." She gushed as she poked the twins.

"Hey, you're skinny." she chuckled merrily. "Wait,..." she doubted... "Are they real?"

**_( A/N: I hope you understand the sudden change in demeanor, It is to be expected...)_**

"Of, course Susannah, they are real." Remus resigned. "Fred. George, this is Susannah Simon... she'll be studying at Hogwarts for her fifth year."

"What?" They chorused. Suze felt the urge to just come up and pinch their cheeks. "She's from the States." He continued as if he didn't hear the objections of the twins.

Both twins had goofy grins which reflected Suze's earlier. She was startled when one of the twins -she didn't know who was who- grabbed her gently by the shoulder and hugged her... a bit wobbly she might add.

"Oh," she let out as the other did twin too hugged her, hurriedly. "Oi! Fred, George! What are you two doing?" Remus and their father  
chorused... but Remus' was a bit different and colorful as he stood up to break them apart.

"It's how we greet people here."

"It's how we welcome customers." They chorused again. Then, sensing their difference in resonance, they switched. One saying the other then the other one saying the former's.

Suze has already figured this one out but she didn't let it show. Remus just walked behind them to bang the twin's head with each other's.

"Hey!" The other one, she suspected was Fred, whined. While the other, George, objected with an "Oi!".

"They're so adorable." She said toothily. "Oh, they are..." Remus mumbled, agreeing sarcastically.

A gang of kids entered and the twins rushed off to assist them with a big smile.

Arthur gestured for Suze to sit beside him and Remus followed.

"So, Susannah, how was life like in the muggle world?" He asked  
curiously.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Wait, why aren't they in classes?" I asked Remus. "They ran away." He answered a bit loudly so the busy twins could hear. "Why?" I asked. "Issues." He finally said.

I acted as though I knew what those said issues were but in in truth I had no idea.

"Hey, It was no "Issue" It was that prat, Umbridge." One of the twins,  
countered.

"Love triangle?" I asked. Then Remus coughed a bit then snorted while the twins just looked mortified...I sensed this was going to be a long discussion so I sat on the chair beside Remus. But even before I could settle on the chair, Remus waved the discussion to an end. The twin just stomped off to a customer, seething.

Apparently, Umbridge was an issue.

"Oh my God! My bags!" I completely forgot about them. Remus lifted a golden eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked, fuming at my own stupidity. "You seriously need to catch up, you got a lot of stuff to learn." Truthfully, I was offended. To him it seemed like learning magic was as easy as the alphabet. I'm begining to wonder if there is such thing as a magical alphabet...

But I remembered a trick… from way, way back… about a few years ago.

"I do know how." I warned seriously. He gave me a look which only edged me to demonstrate. "A bit." I added sheepishly. Then he gave me a look I will never ever forget. It just got me so determined to impress him.

I looked around the shop hoping nobody was watching. Then I spanked my head mentally. People here would be accustomed to magic already. Stupid me. For the second time, I cast a glance around the little store, then the purple little thing caught my attention.

"Watch me." I said playfully narrowing my eyes at him.

I closed my eyes, tuning out the noise from the others. I emptied my brain… letting the image of the purple little bugger appear in my head. Then, with my closed eyes, a new set of eyes opened (not that it was visible or anything) There in the world through my other set of eyes, everything was possible. Just name it. Here in Wasteland (That's what I call it) I could  
let the moon come closer to me( I was inspired by Bruce Almighty and tried it, only without the string around the moon ), let the sun hide behind the clouds… anything. This time, though, my Wasteland I was the small shop. I was facing the cage of the purple little thing. It was a bit far. I brought my hands to my chest, the right hand a few inches under the left one. In my world, I talked to the purple thing, asking it to float to my hands. It did. When I felt its weight in my hands, I said a tentative "Thanks" to nothing in particular.

Everything went black then I realized my eyes were still closed. I opened them slowly, wishing the object was still in my hands... And it really still was there. I faced Remus with a look I call triumphant. But it disappeared immediately when I saw the look on his face.

**_3rd person POV_**

"What's wrong?"

The last time Remus saw that type of wandless magic was ages ago... And the scary thing about that was it was truly the same... the person, the thing and the feeling. And the first time he saw it was... a horrifying event. It was dark magic.

"What were you doing?" He hissed angrily at the petrified girl who stood rooted to the ground. Her eyes took over that glassy and blank look as she paled instantly. Scared at the mistake she committed, she sunk to the ground, her chestnut hair flailing haphazardly as she did so... for a brief moment, he saw a flash of red... blink. It went away

Remus, only realizing now how he had acted, bent down, tapped her by the shoulders. But she wouldn't budge. He tried calling her name.

She looked up, her glassy emerald eyes shining at him...

blinding him,

making him feel...

making him remember...

She bit her lip. Nervous. Wondering what he was thinking. Was he cursing her silently? Was he judging her weak? An outcast? He was looking her straight in the eye, his golden eyes, flecked with blue were boring into her.  
**_( A/N: Pls understand her sense for perfectionism, there's more to it than what it is... huh? Yea, umm pretend that made sense)  
_**"What did you call me?" She asked quietly. Her glassy green eyes were glued to the wall. He just pretended not to hear.

"I'm sorry, I-- I'm so sorry." She apologized... "I thought, that was magic... it was one of those things that I discovered I can do." She  
explained silently. Remus' eyes however widened at this. "You know more?" He asked as his brain worked double time... He was seeing a pattern... but was dismissed immediately when Suze denied this. It was a mutual agreement between the two that it wasn't to be brought up again.

"Hey, ummm... Fred, right?" She asked uncertainly at one of the twins. However, an ahem, confirmed that the Fred was behind her.

"Oh, right." She slapped herself mentally. "Ummm, do you need help around here? I've got nothing else to do for the summer... and I was wondering..." George turned to look at his brother and Suze, having heard the conversation. "I dunno, Susan." George said immediately.

Suze frowned but chuckled a bit after hearing her new nickname. "You guys can call me Suze. I've been trying to get Remus to call me that but he just wouldn't."

Fred escorted the last customer out of the shop and closed the shop.  
"George," he threatened warningly. "What?"

"Be nice."

"But I am." George hissed.

"Guys, it's okay, I'll just look for a place to crash in. Thanks though." Suze delivered calmly after watching the glaring contest going on  
infront of her. Remus emerged from the back of the shop and strode in the middle of the  
battle between the twins towards Suze.

"You can stay in Grimmauld place if you like." but Fred, whom Suze has noticed to be very friendly, immediately snapped a sharp "No" "She can stay here with us." George said reluctantly after Fred elbowed him hard on  
the sides. Remus just shrugged casually.

"Suit yourselves but you lot'll have to show her around and...assume _responsibility_." He added expecting the Twins to back off already but they didn't. Instead they just chorused an easy "Sure."

Suze just stood there her eyes following the flow of conversation.

"It was nice meeting you, Suze."

"Same here."

"I'll see you soon" With that, Remus stepped closer and extended out a hand but Suze mistook it for hug... then he left. But without a little smile for each other.

Did he just call me Suze?

"You fancy him, don't you." It was more of a statement than of a question. she turned slowly and found the brothers' leaning against the door with a mischievous look on their faces.

"I. Dooon't." She denied as she frantically waved her hands, elongating each letter.

"Riiight..." The twins said as they looked at each other.

"What?" She squeaked.

"It was pretty obvious." One said. But Suze was ahead of their game.

"Nothing was obvious because there wasn't anything to be a something to be obvious about." She said without missing a beat.

"You're pretty good, kid." George mused, seemingly impressed. Fred led them all to the back of the small shop to reveal a cozy little room with three beds, a couch and a little table.

"Okay, let's play a game." George announced as they all sat at the ground.

"Don't tell me, it's a get to know each other game and it involves a question and answer portion." Suze said conversationally as if predicting was like chewing gum.

It was now Fred's turn to muse and say: "You're pretty good, kid." But Suze seemed tired of being called "Kid."

"I'm not a kid." She warned seriously. "Oh?" One of the two voiced out.

"I'm sixteen." She finished proudly. "Were seventeen. But you're just the same age as our brother,Ron, and his girlfriend, Hermione...and Harry. They're all in fourth year. You'll meet them soon."

"Let the game's begin. Ladies first." Fred announced

**_(A/N: Most of these will be in conversation form. Italics are the twins' and bold ones are Suze's and the normal ones are the 3rd POV. It's a question and answer part. I dunno about you guys but sometimes, I just skip ahead and read the conversation. I hope you'll understand.)_**

**"What year are you in?"**

_"Technically, we're in fifth year but we didn't finish it."_

**"Why?"**

_"Because of that Prat, Umbridge."_

**"You're girlfriend?"  
**  
_"No!"  
_  
**"His?"**

_"No! Eww!"  
_  
**"What year am I going to be in this year?"**

_"Supposedly in the fifth year, but with the age and all, fourth year. Along with Ron."_

**"Will you come back this school year?" **

_"Depends." "Yes"_ They answered at the same time. Suze just let it go. It was the Twins' turn to interrogate.

_"What was it like in the land of the free?"  
_  
**"I dunno, It was life for me. And I never really fit in, I guess it was  
because I was a witch."  
**  
_"When did you find out about it?"_

**"Yesterday."  
**  
_"No kidding?"  
_  
**"mhhm"  
**  
_"You're saying you don't know anything about magick or about our world until yesterday?"  
_  
**"yeah."  
**  
_"Tough life"  
_  
_"How would you like it if we taught you and you teach us something in return?"  
_  
**"That would be COOL. But what would I teach you?"  
**  
_"Hmmm... Since you know a lot about muggles, how about clothing like one?" _

**"Done."**

They, spent the night answering and asking questions at one another. They first resolved that Suze needed a wand... and a job. They got off pretty well it seemed to both parties that they'd be good friends.

"Gentlemen, I believe, this is the start of a wonderful frienship." She announced as she draped two arms around the twins' shoulder while the latter(s), too, did the same ( She was in the middle.)

"Night, Fre nd Geor" She mummbled groggilyshe hit the soft bed, face first.

"Night, Suziie" The two greeted back sleepily but the other twin fell asleep at the second syllable.

"Hey, I heard that." She warned as she covered up herself in layers and layers of comforter. Trying to be safe. She didn't know when she'll talk in her sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There!  
I hope you review... or... I'll not give you candy... lol

Luv,

L.J

Before I end this... I really really in the mood hahah so there's this thing in my mind I keep picturing it so wether you like it or not, I'm giving you a trailer for this story... hahah... I bet you'll laugh.

Oh, wait, It's hard to put it in words... sorry... for me... waaahhhh... I really pictured it!


	3. I'm going

**_o8o8o88o888o8...My Sacrifice...8o888o88o8o8o_**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters in The Mediator series nor the characters from Harry Potter. Meg Cabot and J.K Rowling own them... I don't mind not owning Ciouriatus Malfoy... perhaps I can switch him with Paul?... okaay... how about Harry Potter... fine, Remus Lupin? Grrrrr... can I settle with Jesse atleast?_**_ Dont mind me._

**_Read on,

* * *

_**

Suze POV

"Excuse, me sir? You dropped this. Do you need any help?" I asked... just putting my new acquired accent into use. "Thank you." The man with the blonde shoulder lenght hair replied as he faced me to get the envelope in my hands. "May I help you sir?" I asked once again. "Why yes,... as a matter of fact... Susannah? Is that you?" I had no time to reply or complain for the said man pulled me into a tight embrace. He must have seen the confusion in my aghast face.

Susannah wasn't here, I was called Suzie... no more Suze, Susan, or God forbid... Anne.

"I'm sorry, sorry... manners, where are my manners,Lady Susannah, I am Ciouriatus Malfoy, it is an honor to finally meet you." The accent, I am turning into goo... aahhh... See, british accent makes everyone sexy, even this forty something man who is shaking my hand. Thank God Paul has no accent whatsoever or I might have... _anyway_,...

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I replied with a smile that I hoped did not read. "This-girl-has-no-idea"

* * *

**_3rd Person POV_**

It has been about a week since Suze left home without a trace, except for her mom and Andy who knew, but except them, nobody else knew where she was, not even Adam and CeeCee... especially Gina. Arthur and Remus said that this was for the better.

"Remus, can you take care of mom for me? I know she's very worried by now...Please?"

"Of course I will, Suze."

"...You called me Suze."

"Right."

"Suzie..." She corrected him.

"I'm sure." That was the last and fifth conversation she had with him... not that she was counting or anything...

* * *

**_SuzePOV _**

"Fred, George, This is my _uncle_, Ciouriatus." I introduced to both Fred and George. They were shocked too, at first, but they closed their moths discreetly when I gave them the eye... they'll get over it.

"So... how do you know this is your uncle?" One of the twins spoke up, I 'm still not sure on who is who... yet.

"Ah, we're not blood relatives. A seer in the family predicted the arrival of Ms. Simon and it just so happens that my brother had been acquainted with her parents back then. Our family is willing to take responsibilty of Ms. Simon while we search for her parents." My uncle how-do-you-pronounce-it-again explained to them warmly. He had this aura of friendliness around him. Not that I see it, I feel it.

Wait, what is a seer? Someone with eyes?...

"Really, wow, Suzie, you already got something. I told you we were considered lucky charms." One, I'm guessing, Fred, joked.

"So,... what are you planning to do?" George asked me. I just remembered... George was the one with the red right ear while Fred was the one with the yellow one. Just something I did earlier... cackle.

"Ummm..." This is taking long. I mean, what if this guy was in a gang or something? Or if all the people in their family are snobby or if they're all old...

"Do, not worry, I have a nephew as old as you are. Now that I think about it, you two might get along well." That was a relief.

Fred and George looked satisfied... But I didn't want to leave them just yet... I just met them! And we were getting along...

"Do you mind if we talk about this?" I asked in my most persuasive voice...at least I think it is.

"Sure, Here's what, I'll be back here at noon tomorow and you decide to come with us or not." Us? Who the heck is us?

_His family you dope!_

"Okay." Nice going Simon.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked me again and there was this hopeful look in his eyes. "Mhhm" I nodded as a confirmation. I walked him to the door and waved goodbye.

"So, what are you gonna do?" George asked again. The other was out of sight. "I dunno." I shrugged. I mean, nobody knew I was arriving and how come he knew? I slumped down the bed.

"Honesty, I think you should go with him." I looked up and saw Fred standing in the doorway, munching on a licorice stick. "I don't want to leave you guys. We just met." I frowned. Goodbyes were always so damn hard.

"We'll still see each other in Hogwarts." What?

"I thought you said you're never going back to that "bloody castle"" I quoted and George appeared just behind him and hit his head with an egg... that was boiled.

"You're going back to Hogwarts?" George asked skeptically. He threw me a look wich asked: Is he mental?

"No, my dear brother," Fred cooed as he draped a heavy arm around his brother. I saw George breathe in relief. "We are." Fred finished.

"What!" George exclaimed as he struggled to get the heavy arm of said brother off his shoulder. "Are you mad?" He needed to clarify his brother's sanity.

"Yeah, Fred. What made you change your mind?" I asked as I lay down the bed flat on my back, staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you'll do in Hogwarts." He answered. It was quite muffled. I imagine he is under George's headlock... I wasn't paying much attention but I smiled athis concern...they kind of remind me of Jake and Brad... it is scary sometimes because both remind me of both my steps... did that make sense?Kind of twon in one which is two...Anyway, I wasn't really paying close attention to the wrestle match goingon.I was imagining how Hogwarts was like... the twins described it as a huge castle filled with secret passages and lots of legends and as they said, the best part about it was the food.

Appearing magically before you...

And there were ghosts... They said everybody can see these ghosts.

Speaking of that, I haven't told anyone about my ability... I might be branded a freak.

When I asked them about these ghosts they said they were like people, they talk, they float, you pass through them and they're transparent.

All in all, it was three over five. Ghost to mediators are like people, they talk. And ordinary people pass through them. But the transparent and the floating part was a different case. I was so intuiged about this that I never thought I'd see the they that I'll be excited to see a ghost... weird.

I Stood up abruptly and told the words I hope I'm not going to regret.

"I'm going."

**_8o8o8o88o888o8_**

Luv,

L.J

**A/N Short chapter, I know. Pls review!**

**_In the next chapter,_** Suze goes to Hogwarts for a visit, just to pick someone up. Rumors will spread, dares are done, First impressions are made and most of all she'll be going to an academy she's never dreamed of and it ain't Hogwarts...not yet.


	4. Insufferable melodramatic narrator I

**_o8o8o88o888o8...My Sacrifice...8o888o88o8o8o_**

**_3rd person POV_**

When, noon came rolling by, Suze was ready to go, but her uncle C wasn't there to pick her up, just a young woman. Suze was told by Divine ( the maid, the one that picked her up) that her uncle, Ciouriatus and Master Lucius was not around so she was sent. She was also told about her classes, it was a prepearatory of somesort for the vacation and that Suze herself had to pick up Uncle C's nephew, Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts who'll be joining her at the "Llwellyn conservatorio for gifted young witches and wizards"

Goodbyes were always hard, but there's the reassurance of seeing each other again. It was a shame though that she didn't have a chance to give Remus Lupin and the twins' father a decent goodbye.

The Llwellyn conservatorio for gifted witches and wizards is where Suze'll be catching up for the years she haven't studied magic, and if she's gifted enough (not to mention powerful in a non magical kind of sense), they might go on easy and do a simple coneying spell... to save her from learning a few years worth of education in just a few months. An easy peasy little spell won't hurt.

The moment she entered the mansion, young ladies in uniforms went rushing towards her, some taking her measurements, some fixing her up, while some were rushing about...

**_Suze POV_**

The Malfoy's manor was huge! very creepy in a sense but, huge! Like Gothic kind of beautiful... yeah that's it.

I mean there was a green house as big as 8 classrooms! It kinda reminded me of The Adam's Family, and, when I saw this Frankenstein looking guy, I must admit I freaked but only a little... just a tiny tiny bit and half of me was expecting to see "the thing" trailing behind him. Surely it wasn't there, much to my relief.

The manor wasn't all that creepy on the inside, just old fasioned. With a lot of armors and staues of things and stuff like that... I wasn't disappointed to see a coat of arms.

Lots of women dressed just like Divine came rushing towards me, some measuring me up, some making me chose some cloths...

"Come, along, madam, you'll be late, we've prepared a bath for you, just give us a little knock when you're done" With that, the young woman whom I suspect was just a few years older than me, rushed out of this room leaving me alone...

alone.

How the hell have I gotten into a bathroom without even noticing?

_Bathroom, memories... unpleasant ones._

I looked around... Marbles, white marbles, white marble floor, A big bathing pool filled with petals, a gold studded mirror, which looked ancient by the way...startled me.

There in the mirror was a young girl about my age, she didn't look different, she looked very normal, very pale but her eyes were the only feature that made her look a tad bit special, they were green, like fields of emerald... she wan't happy, she wasn't sad, it was all bottled up inside her... She looked strong, on her guard... but most of the time she is vulnerable, you could see it in her eyes: she didn't want weaknesses, she shun all those. But then again, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in, she's still a child, a little older in her years but still a child who needed little things that made great changes... A little girl in search for the love of her parents...

"Enough" I wanted it to stop. I wasn't weak.

What happened to me?

I wasn't an insufferable melodramatic narrator the last time I checked.

God, the drama...

I opened the faucet and slpashed the cold water in my face, damn that was cold.

I stared hard at my now wet face, hoping it'll go back to the way it was... you know, the way I was in my pre-Paul existence.

Life was simple then, fight, get dragged by police/ cops/ security guards/ body guards, get lectured, get grounded, get angry, meet a ghost, sneak out, break in, then get dragged...

I admit life before Paul was hard ( not that it became easier when I met him) I got into a lot of stuff that didn't quite make my mother proud in any way... but then, I got used to it and I guess so did my mother, it was like a routine, a never ending cycle, meeting Paul the first time was like a big side track from my routine.

I remember it clearly, _but I refuse to bring him up. Ever again. _

I splashed water on my face again.

Damn, when will I ever learn?

"Madam, hello,..." I got startled and snapped out of my reverie. I was about to break the mirror with my laser stare... I was actually dead serious of trying to use my "laser stare"... how was I to know that it wasn't within the power of a witch?

"Yeah, ummm, coming..." I stripped my clothes, just leaving me with my bra and underwear then I proceeded to slip into the pool.

The flowers moved aside to let my body in. The water was warm and comfy. I let out a little moan of satisfaction.

My eyes snapped open as someone grabbed my arm, I was too shocked to move. The women whom I guess are servants were inside the room with me in the tub.

With frickin me in the tub half naked!

So sue me if I screamed.

They didn't even pay me any mind, they were too busy scrubbing, lathering, soaping and massaging me. Sure it was bothering, but the massage was too tempting... I just sat there.

When they seemed to be finished with me, they gave me a heavy drapery, which resembled a towel in "muggle land" , I wore it around my waist... It was too short. I was wearing a bra anyway. They led me out of the marbled bathroom into a room with a king sized bed.

There, they sat me in a stool infront of a wide gold framed mirror, I was startled (again) to see my reflection, it was different, my hair was damp, my cheeks seemed rosier even without the make-up, my lips seemed pouty and my skin seemed milky... It was _weird_.

It was just a bath.

The instant, I sat down, they fumbled with my clothes... it was _weird_, these people didn't seem to talk much.

I shot up and shoo-ed their hands away from my bra. One of them seemed to understand me. She pointed to the bed.

"Your clothes have been picked out, my lady, and your old clothes are being washed... also, Sir Ciouriatus had chosen cloths for your wardrobe, would you like to see them?" She asked, her head was bowed and she was talking to me as if I was something deserving of, respect... which is _weird._

How many times have I said **weird**? that's...for lack of better terms, _weird._

"Umm, I'll go take a look at it later, I'll just change and umm, you guys can leave the room." With that, they all curtsied then hurried out of the room. I followed them out then proceeded to lock the door... with a bolt.

I hastily removed the heavy drapery that was clinging to me then threw it to the bed. The room made me feel like I was in a five star hotel with the wall papers and stuff. I poked around a bit.

There was a portrait of a guy, rubbing his chin, he seemed so engrossed in what he was doing, I swear, it totally looked real, the whole feel was there, as if he was just a movie on pause.

...It wistled at me!

"Nice stuff you got there" I froze and turned around, nobody was there. I faced the portrait again and something seemed funny about it, his lips were now pursed as if he was trying to hide a grin. I paid it no mind. It was just a painting.

I sauntered over to the bed, got my bag then fumbled to find myself a new set of underwear. I almost forgot about the dress they were talking about so I stood up and picked it out of the spot where I had been sitting, good thing, my butt didn't do any massive destruction on it.

My mouth hanged open, it was beautiful! The whole dress was made of pure jade-green velvet... It felt so silky under my touch.

It was a perfect mix. It looked elegant and daring at the same time. It had a mid- length neckline which forms a V as it plunges a bit. The back was bare, like somebody forgot to sew it on, the dress was short in front then it grows longer at the back until it reached the floor.

I took the dress in my arms, a bathtowel, my new set of underwear then headed off to the bathroom to change.

It was perfect, like it was made just for me, the fabric just cling to my body perfectly. I emerged from the bathroom with the bath towel wrapped all over my head to let my hair dry. I guess I wasn't taking any notice as to where I was going because I nearly jumped a mile when I saw these young women again in my room, waiting for me.

I just kept my cool then followed the young woman when she instructed me to sit on the stool infront of the dresser. There they proceeded to take thr towel from my head then started brushing it with a big old fashined wooden brush. I've never had 6 people to brush my hair. Divine, the one who picked me up, was putting a blush-on in my cheeks, when she was done, she walked out of the room then istantly came back with a trolly of unknown cooking utencils... umm, I think.

It was a low- tech hair curler.

An ordinary piece of conical metal with an extended thin tip, a metallic basin with smoldering coal and rugs... lots and lots of them.

Again, all six women fixed my hair, they curled it, a not so easy task, I tell you.

First, they heated the cone looking metal on the coal then when it is hot enough, they loop my hair around it using their hands which were bound in rugs. It didn't take that long.

_ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo oooo oo_

I twirled in front of the mirror, liking what I see. I mean, I looked girly... which, let's face it, wasn't often.

One of the ladies knocked on my door then told me that I was supposed to hurry up and fetch Draco. I didn't know it was today!

I scrambled for Remus' cloak, put my Ipod nano in its pocket, then stromed out of the room... Without a shoe. I hastily ran back. Then, I bumped into Frankenstein's twin, he stepped back, then took a wand from his back pocket then pointed it to my feet. I can't say I wasn't scared.

It started getting tingly then I felt vines creeping from the base of my foot, like the grass I was stnading on suddenly got taller then intertwined at my foot, also, I felt like I was being elevated. I was hesitant to take a peak at my foot, what if my foot suddenly turned into weed? God, how gross.

I was surprised to see... shoes! It was a bit high, but nothing I could handle and it was made of vines, and it secured itself to my foot by wrapping it around my ankle like pointe shoes in ballet. It was pretty. I smiled greatfully at him, he returned it then bowed down.

_**(A/n: Sorry if this is going a bit fast because I want her to start going to Hogwarts already.And also, I'm sorry for the grammar, I'm not an English speaking person)**_

_ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oooo oooo oooo ooo ooo ooo oo ooo oooo ooooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo oo ooo ooo ooo o_

**_3rd Person POV_**

It was a long ride and she was a bit nervous she might get lost. It was just a black horse to ride on besides, which way was she supposed to go? And plus... horse? yeah, not exactly the ideal traveling buddy.

After about an hour of travelling with the speedy horse, mind you, there was no saddle (the Malfoys could have just said "Scram" than let her ride like calvary) she slipped on her headphones then dosed off... hugging the_ horse's neck_... "It's mane smelled good." She thought.

She awoke after about 15 minutes when she accidentally let go of it when she was too deep asleep.She fell to the ground then her horse just stopped to let her climb again. She took a groggy peek at her surroundings and immediately panicked when she realized it was dark already but in her ipod, it was midday but because of the shadow of the gloomy clouds which casted a dreary and foreboding feel at the forest she was in made it look like it was twilight

All alone, Suze and her black horse which, seemed scared, crossed the foreboding forest only following an old trail which twisted in and out of caves and streams under the branches of old trees which had fingertips that seemed to stretch out to them.

**_Suze POV_**

I was having good dreams when I felt a jolt, I dunno why but it was like it jerked me back into reality which was; I was sleeping with a running black horse. Thank goodness no one can hear my thoughts. I am cringing mentally. Eyes twitching... eww.

As I had this so called jolt, I accidentally let go of the Horse's neck then I plunked down the weedy earth on my butt. I looked around if anyone saw that but thank goodness none. Then I realized it was dark! Like it was about 6 p.m. The song on my Ipod was Bach's concerto for Viola Oboe and Harp... seriously and when I took a time check, it was only 15 to 1 p.m.

My skin had gone tingly when this smooth cold breeze ruffled my harir down to my dress. I turned slowly to find nothing there then, did I realize I was in a creepy forest.

Sorry if I had to end this way, I just wanted to see if you still want to read on and I really wanted to update... I was thinking of addeing something here but it would lead to another mind boggling twist... I hope you get me.

Wahheheh

Which I don't think so... if that made sense.

Read and Review!

Luv,

L.J

Pls. dont flame me for my inconsistency and crapistic grammar/ spelling/ stupid confusing story...

! Jeez Claudine ! YOu're back! Nice to hear from you again. Hope you read this message... :-P


End file.
